


Negan One-Shots

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Language, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 41,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Negan fromThe Walking Dead. Stories are listed in alphabetical order.





	1. Are You Chicken? (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You challenge Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“Fuck you,” you snarl as Negan points the bat in your face. “Quit fucking talking and use it if you’re going to use it.”

He grins. “Well, well, fucking well!” he drawls. “You’re a fucking spitfire, aren’t you? I fucking like that.”

“It’s not going to do you any fucking good,” you retort. You cross your arms across your chest, then reach out and poke the end of the bat with one finger.

“I knew you were fucking chicken,” you add sharply.

His eyes narrow. “I am not fucking chicken, sweetheart,” he growls.

“Then fucking prove it.”

He stands slowly, sucking his teeth.

Then he yanks you up by the collar of your jacket, dragging you after him as he exits the trailer.

He stops, throwing you forward so you land on your back in front of your people.

He hits you in the shoulder with the bat. It smarts, and you’ll definitely have a bruise, but you can feel that there’s no permanent damage. Your leather jacket even protected you from the barbed wire.

The next hit embeds the bat in the ground right next to your head.

“If you wanna fucking die, doll,” he hisses, “fucking do it yourself. You’re not going to fucking goad me into fucking doing it for you. Now are you going to fucking cooperate or not?”

“Make me,” you dare him through gritted teeth. You may not have a choice, but you’re not going to make it easy for him.

“Oh, honey.” He smirks. “I love a challenge.”


	2. Bend Over Boyfriend (Negan x Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to _Cable Repair_. Gen pegs Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features an original female character.

“Honey? I’m fucking home!” Negan hollers cheerfully, laughing uproariously at his own joke. He strips off his leather jacket and tosses it on the couch, poking his head into the kitchen. “Gen? Where the fuck are you, doll?”

“In here, Negan!” Gen calls brightly from the bedroom. Negan wanders down the hallway in the direction of her voice.

Negan hadn’t necessarily intended to keep the spunky, sexy cable girl after their little tryst, but she had just kind of stuck around.

Not that he minded. He was getting used to it.

In fact, he liked it.

When he finally pokes his head into the bedroom, his eyes widen as he spots Gen lying on the bed.

She’s on her back, her legs crossed demurely, propped up on her elbows.

Normally, Negan would be staring at her breasts, which are currently being pushed up alluringly by the bustier bra she’s wearing.

But on this particular night, he’s distracted by the large dildo that’s strapped to her delicious curves.

Gen smiles wickedly and Negan grins. “You gonna fuck my ass tonight, sweetheart?” he drawls.

She giggles. “Fuck yeah I am.”

Negan had quickly discovered that Gen was extremely sexually adventurous. He’d been with forward women before, but Gen was something else.

She was dominant with a capital D.

It had intimidated Negan at first. He was used to being the one in control, and giving that up was hard. But Gen was patient as long as he was willing, and he wanted to please her, so he’d tried.

And tried. And tried. And tried some more.

Negan was surprised to find that he didn’t just like losing his control in the bedroom.

He loved it.

The first time Gen had brought up pegging, though, Negan had actually blushed and turned shy.

_“That’s, like, fucking my ass, right?” Negan squirms uncomfortably and Gen grins at him, wiggling in his lap, her arms around his neck._

_“Fuck yeah it is,” she teases, running her hands down his sides and squeezing his bottom. Negan jumps a bit and Gen laughs. “I really want in this sweet fucking thing, Negan.” She winks at him._

_“Will it fucking hurt?” Negan asks uncertainly._

_Gen kisses his nose. “I wouldn’t hurt you, Big Boy,” she assures him affectionately, using his favorite nickname._

_“Well, how the fuck do we fucking do it? I don’t fucking know anything about being fucking fucked. I’ve always done the fucking fucking.”_

_Gen giggles. “Why don’t you start by playing with yourself while I’m at work tonight?” she suggests. “Experiment. If you like it, we’ll talk more.”_

Negan had taken Gen’s suggestion and spent some quality time with himself that evening. Once again, he was surprised to find that he’d liked it.

That night, snuggling in bed after sex, Negan asked what was next and Gen smiled wickedly.

“Just because you’re the fucking cat that got my fucking cream doesn’t mean you can fucking keep secrets from me.” Negan smirked as Gen smacked him in the chest for the joke.

“Just for that, I won’t tell you what’s next until tomorrow.”

Negan had pouted, but Gen wouldn’t give anything up until he came home the next day.

_Gen sits in Negan’s favorite chair, wearing only her underwear and bra. Her calves are draped over the arm and she’s swinging one of his black ties in her hand. “Babe?” Negan wonders, arching an eyebrow curiously._

_She stands and pats the chair. “Have a seat,” she orders firmly. Negan recognizes the tone of her voice and obeys immediately._

_Gen moves behind the chair, tying the smooth, silky fabric over Negan’s eyes and kissing his neck softly. He shivers and rubs his palms over his thighs. “What the fuck are you fucking doing?” The question seems defensive, but his voice is eager._

_“You’re going to play with yourself while I watch,” Gen coos. “I want you to show me what you like done to your ass.” Negan gasps as he feels her kneel in front of him and tug his pants and boxer briefs off. He sits up and raises his arms so she can pull his t-shirt off too._

_Gen pushes Negan back against the chair roughly. “Now show me what you’ve got, Big Boy.”_

Negan had performed well. So well, in fact, that Gen had even let him be on top that night.

Negan had enjoyed his rare treat, and Gen had told him to wait for a package in the mail.

_“Babe! Your package came.” Negan snorts as he realizes what he just said. Gen bounces into the kitchen, looking at the box on the counter and grinning._

_“Let’s open it together,” she suggests, winking at him._

_Negan bites his lip. He’s not really sure what to expect, or what he wants._

_When Gen opens the box and lifts the dildo out, Negan swallows carefully. “How, um, how the fuck big is that?”_

_She smirks. “It’s as big as you are,” she confesses. “I thought that was only fair.”_

_Negan tilts his head. “I guess it looks fucking bigger when I’m thinking about it going in my own fucking ass,” he mutters._

_Gen giggles. “Trust me, Big Boy. I won’t hurt you.”_

_“I know.” He pauses, still unable to take his eyes off of the dildo. “Why is it, um, neon fucking blue?”_

_Gen shrugs. “I just thought it was a fun color.”_

They hadn’t used it right away, of course. Gen was experienced, but Negan wasn’t, and she didn’t want to rush him into anything he wasn’t ready for.

The first time they did anything with the dildo was when Negan came home from work to find Gen dancing around the living room wearing it while she vacuumed.

_“Touch my neck and I’ll touch yours, you in those little high-waisted shorts, oh!” Gen swings her hips, the outline of the dildo clearly visible in her jeans. Negan snorts from the doorway, drawing her attention._

_She grimaces at him and he smirks. “You’re gonna have to fucking vacuum up the fucking windows if you keep up that fucking caterwauling.”_

_“Rude!” Gen protests, shutting off the vacuum and leaning against the couch, reaching down and squeezing the dildo, wiggling her eyebrows at Negan. “Did you come home early because you want my dick?” she drawls._

_Negan blushes. “I don’t fucking know,” he grumbles, running a hand through his hair._

_“Aw, pouty baby,” Gen teases. She undoes her jeans and pushes them down, pulling the dildo out. “You wanna suck it? It will make you feel better.”_

_“I don’t fucking know fucking anything about fucking sucking fucking dick, babe.”_

_“Then let me show you.”_

That night, Negan learned that his big mouth was not only metaphorical, and also that he has no gag reflex.

It took a few more tries playing to work Negan up to actually taking the dildo. Gen was patient and gentle with him. During their first few sessions, she just used the tip, but he definitely enjoyed it.

Eventually, a glass of red wine, a homemade spaghetti dinner, and the generous application of large amounts of blue raspberry-flavored lube allowed Gen to completely pop Negan’s cherry.

Now, more often than not, Negan requests to be fucking fucked.

Tonight, he starts on his knees, his forehead resting against the bed, his fingers digging into the sheets while Gen slowly opens him up. Negan likes to squirm while she gets the dildo in, and as usual, he can’t help running his mouth.

Even Gen would admit that Negan is a master of dirty talk.

“Fucking fuck yeah, Gen, I need you to fucking fuck me harder. Fucking harder!” he grunts, wriggling as she teases him. “Fuck, babe, you’re getting my cock so fucking hard. You could strap my fucking shit on instead.” He groans as Gen finally makes it all the way in. “Yeah, baby, fucking fuck yeah. Does that fucking turn you on? Imagining fucking my tight little fucking ass with my own fucking cock?”

A loud crack echoes through the room as Gen smacks one of Negan’s cheeks hard. Negan utters an impressive string of curse words, pushing his bottom further into the air. Gen knows that he’s desperate to touch himself, but when he’s on his knees like this, he’s not allowed.

He damn well knows it too.

Gen teases him a little longer before ordering him to flip over onto his back. When he does, she pushes his thighs up and starts to thrust harder. “Hang onto these fucking thick things for me, Big Boy,” she growls. Negan moans and reaches down to obey.

“Fucking fuck yeah, Gen. Shit, your fucking dick is so fucking big. Oh, fuck, I love it, babe!”

Gen surveys the man at her mercy, a shiver running up her spine at his words. His chest hair is matted with sweat and his shoulders are heaving. His eyes are practically rolling back into his head, and his belly jiggles just the tiniest bit each time she drives into him.

He convulses and actually squeals as she roughly grabs his tender, aching cock, jerking it in time with her vigorous strokes into his ass. Negan’s fingers tighten on his legs until his knuckles turn white and he twitches violently in Gen’s palm. He bites his lip hard enough to draw blood and finally begs. “Can I, Gen? Please?” he whines, his hips rocking eagerly.

She squeezes and strokes him faster, nodding. “Paint that fucking pretty chest for me, Big Boy,” she purrs.

“Fuck, Gen! Fuck fuck fucking fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Negan arches his back and quivers uncontrollably, groaning loudly when he orgasms, thick ropes of come splattering across his torso as Gen buries herself deep inside him.

“Fuck, Gen, I think I fucking love you,” Negan murmurs as he goes limp, slumping back onto the bed and stretching languidly.

Gen blinks. “What the fuck did you just say, Negan?”

Negan opens one eye and frowns, raising an eyebrow like he’s trying to work back through what he just said in his head. When he finally lands on it, his cheeks flush and he stammers, “Uh, I, uh, I mean, um…”

“Relax, Big Boy.” Gen unstraps herself, letting the dildo fall to the floor, swatting Negan’s ass playfully as she crawls onto the bed. “You can love me as long I get to wear the pants in this damn relationship.”

Negan turns over and snuggles into Gen’s arms. She rolls her eyes at him and he grins. “I’ll give you all my fucking pants, babe, especially if you keep fucking me like that.”

“I knew it,” Gen huffs. “You just want me for my dick.”

Negan laughs uproariously, nuzzling her neck. When he calms down again, he pouts just a little bit.

“Aren’t you going to say you love me too, babe?”

Gen waves her hand at him. “You are so needy.”

Negan sticks out his lower lip and gives her puppy dog eyes.

Gen shakes her head. “You don’t fucking play fair,” she complains, sighing. “But fine, Negan. I think I love you too.”

Negan beams and puts his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. “Good, because you’re fucking stuck with me.”


	3. Bundle of Joy (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine telling Negan that you’re pregnant and him making love to you all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“Really?” Negan murmurs. He grins, picking you up and spinning you around in a circle. You giggle happily as he pulls you close and nuzzles your neck. “You’re pregnant?” he wonders excitedly. You nod.

He falls back onto the bed with you on top of him. “We have to pick out names,” he muses. “And find baby shit. Crib, clothes, toys. Lots of fucking toys. And books. Little fucker’s going to be smart, just like his mom.”

“Shh,” you soothe him. “There’s time, Negan. Don’t worry.”

“I know, but we should be prepared,” he protests. “I don’t want to make any mistakes.”

“You won’t, Negan,” you assure him. “You’re going to be a wonderful father.” You lean down and kiss his nose.

Suddenly, he looks up at you with worry. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” he asks. “You’re my pregnant wife, so you get whatever you need. Just tell me what it is.”

You smile. “Right now,” you whisper, “I need my husband to make love to me all night.”

Negan chuckles. “Your wish is my fucking command, honey.”

He flips you onto your back, pinning you to the bed, his lips crashing insistently against yours. Abruptly, he stops, staring down at you thoughtfully.

Then he lifts you and slips you in between the sheets, arranging the bedcovers carefully before crawling in beside you.

“I’ll be gentle,” he promises softly.

He lowers himself on top of you slowly, cradling your shoulders in his arm, reaching down to place himself at your entrance so he can push inside of you.

His pace is tender as he kisses your breasts, then your neck, and then your lips. His eyes find yours as you wrap your legs lightly around his waist, craving the feeling of him deep inside you, exactly where he was when you made your baby.

“I love you,” he says. The words are rare from him, but it means so much when he says them.

“I love you too, Negan.”


	4. Cable Repair (Negan x Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan is very surprised when his cable guy shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features an original female character. The cover for this story was made for me by [MagiKat409](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKat409).

Negan grumbles as his doorbell rings. “Took you fucking long enough,” he mutters. He only really gets one day off a week, and of course that’s the day his cable goes out. So much for relaxing and watching sports on the sofa. “It’s fucking unlocked!” he hollers. His one act of rebellion is not getting up.

He hears the door open and close and is shocked when an adorable voice replies, “Well, aren’t you a charmer, Mr., um…?” The voice pauses. “All it says is Negan. Okay, so, Negan, is the box under the TV?”

Negan rotates on the couch to stare at his cable guy and blinks.

Forget cable guy. It’s more like cable hot fucking piece of ass. He swallows audibly as he gazes at her.

“Damn, girl,” he can’t resist saying. She giggles at the comment and at the sight of him. Only his eyes and hair are visible from behind the cushions. She notes that what she can see is very handsome as she strides over to his entertainment center.

Negan turns back around and sits up, watching her eagerly, tugging his loose sweatshirt down over the growing tent in his pants. Those little shorts she’s wearing are going to be the death of him. “Um,” he stammers. “Sorry I was so fucking rude.”

She snorts. “You’re only sorry you were rude because you’re enjoying staring at my ass and my tits look great in this uniform shirt.”

He bursts out laughing. “Well, you’re not fucking wrong!” He wriggles a little, trying to adjust himself without using his hands. His jeans are quickly becoming too tight.

She leans over to look at his cable box and Negan swears that his heart skips a beat. “Wanna come here, big guy?” She winks at him over her shoulder. “I can show you how to fix this the next time it goes out.”

Negan nervously runs his hand through his hair. If he gets up, his current condition is going to be very obvious. “Then how the fuck would I get you to come back?” he quips. She raises her eyebrows and smirks at him. “I can see you just fucking fine from here.”

Her shoulders shake as she begins snickering. “You totally have a boner, don’t you?” Negan frowns as she howls with laughter, crossing his arms and exhaling huffily.

“Well, excuse me for having eyes in my fucking head. I can’t exactly control it, doll.” She finally quiets down, straightening back up and looking at him as seriously as she can manage. Negan glances to the side, looking vaguely embarrassed. “So this fucking happens to you a lot, huh?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” she confirms, setting her things aside and walking over to him. “The difference is…” She bends down, grabbing his chin in her palm and turning his face to hers. “You are attractive enough to get away with it.”

Negan gasps as she crawls onto the couch and straddles his lap, his hands automatically flying to her waist as she runs her fingers through his facial hair. “Is this a new service the fucking cable company offers?” Negan looks at her nametag now that he’s close enough. “Gen?”

“Only to its most…” Gen grinds her hips against him and groans. “…well-endowed customers. Good grief, you are packing.” She tilts her head as Negan tries to get his bearings. This wasn’t exactly the way he’d expected this to go, though he’s not complaining. “If you want me to stop, just say so,” she adds quietly.

Negan shakes his head. “I appreciate the offer, sweetheart, but as you can tell, I’m pretty fucking into this.” He unbuttons her top so she can slip it off, revealing a sexy nude lace bra, and then plucks at her waistband. “How am I supposed to fuck you through these tiny fucking things?”

Gen stands up briefly, reaching behind her to undo her bra before shoving her shorts and panties down her smooth, shapely legs. Negan notices her belly button piercing and licks his lips. “Fuck, that is cute as shit,” he observes. Gen gets back into his lap as he strips off his sweatshirt, then tugs on his jeans and boxer briefs until she frees his aching cock.

She grabs his erection in her hand, squeezing tightly and stroking roughly, feeling every glorious inch of him. Negan’s eyes roll back in his head as she rubs his stiff length back and forth between her soaking wet folds. Gen curls her other hand around the back of his neck, kissing all over his nose and beard before sweetly claiming his lips. “Are you ready for me?”

Negan nods desperately, his fingers digging into her hips as she sinks down, enveloping him in her tight heat. “Fucking fuck, Gen!” he grinds out, starting to pump up into her enthusiastically. She whimpers as she earnestly starts to ride his cock, her breasts bouncing against his bare chest.

“Fuck, Negan, you’re fucking huge!” she pants. For a brief moment, Negan wonders if he should back off, but Gen only starts to ride him harder, so clearly she’s enjoying it. Negan grunts as she grabs onto his shoulders for leverage, slapping her ass so hard that the crack echoes throughout his living room. “Oohh, yes, do that again!” she begs. Negan chuckles and spanks the other cheek.

“You are fucking hot as shit, Gen!” Negan purrs. She swivels her hips and he pulses inside her. It takes all of his focus to not come just yet. “Honey, I’m gonna go off like a fucking firework on the Fourth of July if you don’t fucking slow down.”

Negan quickly abandons the thought of not coming as Gen speeds up instead. The couch squeaks audibly and both of them stop speaking, hanging onto each other desperately as they move.

Negan shouts inarticulately as Gen orgasms hard around him, squeezing her ass in his big hands, lifting her up and down as she keeps coming. He thrusts up into her as hard as he can one more time before reaching his own peak, tensing and holding himself inside her as his cock releases rope after rope of thick, hot spend.

Finally, Negan collapses onto the couch. Gen slumps against him, her arms around his neck. Their bodies are slick with sweat, and both of their chests heave as they recover from their intense orgasms. “Shit, Gen,” Negan breathes heavily, holding her against him and wiggling his toes happily. “That was fucking incredible.”

“You’re telling me,” she agrees, kissing his cheek as he softens completely and naturally slips out of her. Gen stands, stretching languidly before bending over and giving him a very grateful kiss. “Good show, grumpy old man,” she teases. “Now come over here and let me show you how to fix your cable box.”

Negan obeys, pulling his pants up and refastening them as she puts her panties back on. He watches over her shoulder, smelling her hair as she shows him how to reset the device. “That was all you had to do, you big dumbass.” She nudges him as he growls and lifts her by the waist as the TV comes back on.

“You’re gonna hurt my fucking self-esteem, sweetheart.” Gen shakes her head at him playfully, twisting out of his grip and grabbing his sweatshirt from the back of the couch. She puts it on and snuggles into it before burrowing comfortably into the cushions. Negan eyes her curiously.

“What? Come on. The game starts in five minutes and my team is playing. I fixed your cable and rode your dick. The least you could do is let me watch and pay for some pizza.” Negan smiles thoughtfully and sits next to her, pulling her feet into his lap and starting to rub them.

“Who’s your team?” he wonders.

“Seattle Seahawks. You gonna fight me about it?” She puts up her fists and pokes them at him mockingly.

Negan chuckles. “That’s my fucking team! Fuck, Gen. You’re a fucking keeper, aren’t you?”

“Damn straight I am.” She pulls out her phone and starts to order pizza using the app for her favorite place. “If you pick the same pizza toppings I like, I may never leave.”

“Spinach and bacon with alfredo sauce,” Negan requests casually. Gen gapes.

“Holy shit, are you fucking serious?” She taps in the order while Negan smirks cheekily.

“We were fucking meant to be, doll.” He keeps rubbing her feet and glances sideways at her.

Gen giggles. “Maybe. Either way, I think you’ve earned me having your dick for dessert.”

Negan raises his eyebrows at her excitedly and smiles.

It turned out to be quite a nice day off after all.


	5. Catharsis (Negan x Robin Ballard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan helps Robin find release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features an original female character.

Negan sits in the bed, leaning against the headboard. “Are you sure?” he asks.

I nod. “I’m always sure. You know that.”

He pats his knee. “Then come here, sweetheart. I’m ready.”

I walk over to the bed to stretch myself across his lap, resting my face on his taut forearm and draping my ass over his thigh. He rubs a large, warm hand over the base of my neck, trailing it down my spine until he reaches my bare bottom.

He takes his time, caressing each cheek gently. “Please?” I whisper, my voice desperate. I know he worries when I ask for this, but I need it, and he’s the only one I can trust to do it.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” he reminds me. I nod, brushing my lips against his skin to reassure him.

His fingers leave my body, and I know what’s coming next.

I crave it.

His palm slams down hard. A crack echoes through the room as my back arches, my body pleading for more.

He spanks me in a steady rhythm. There’s almost no break between each blow; this is a dance we’ve done before, the steps painstakingly learned over time. At first, he had been afraid to go too fast, afraid to hurt me. I had to tell him that I wanted to be hurt.

He’s a quick study. It didn’t take long for him to figure out exactly how I like it.

It’s not the spanking itself that he minds. Negan doesn’t have many boundaries in the bedroom, so he’s generally more than happy to oblige my desires. What bothers him about these sessions is that I specifically want to cry before we’re done.

I’ve always found crying difficult. I learned at an early age that tears make a woman weak, so I trained myself until I could control them. Unfortunately, I compensated a bit too well; I’ve become incapable of crying unless I force the issue. When I need that emotional release, I have to find other ways to get it. It’s a hard thing to do in a world that demands all of your strength just to stay alive.

Then I found Negan.

He’s the perfect man for the job. He’s dominant in every way, and his control never slips. I know he will stop any time that I ask, and he knows I’ll tell him if it’s too much. Still, as we’ve grown closer, it’s become harder for him to see me like this. I’m intensely vulnerable in these moments, and I think he’s afraid of what will happen to me if I ever have to be without him.

I lose myself in each movement and sound he makes. He always smooths his palm tenderly over my tingling skin before raising it again. There’s a whoosh of air right before his flesh meets mine every time he brings his hand down. His erection creeps up to nudge my stomach, growing harder with each slap. His breath hitches audibly in his throat when I say his name.

It’s finally starting to hurt. All of my body heat pools deliciously in my buttocks, increasing the pain. I can’t repress a gasp, and I bite down briefly on his arm, but I don’t say anything. He knows me well enough by now not to hesitate. I begin to pant, growing louder each time he hits me. I can feel the tension in his body, but I can’t ask him to stop. Not yet.

I let him continue until the tears start to flow. I bury my face in his elbow, feeling his hand grip my shoulder pleadingly. I rock forward with each spank, breathing hard, hanging on as long as I can.

Finally, when I can’t tolerate the pain any longer, I cry out, “Stop!” He ceases immediately, slipping down to stretch out beside me, gathering my body against his so he can press my face into his chest and let me sob. I cling to him tightly, shaking as I finally let go of all the emotion I’ve pent up since the last time we did this. Negan just holds me, stroking my back, whispering soothing words of comfort into my ear in his deep, gravelly voice.

For most people, this new world is their idea of Hell. But Negan is my Heaven, and I doubt we would have ever met if it hadn’t been for society collapsing around us.

The end of the world set me free by bringing me to him.

When I finally calm down, I turn over, deliberately pressing my aching backside into the bed and tugging him on top of my body.

Negan braces himself, reaching between us and guiding himself to my entrance. I’m already soaking wet, so he slides into me easily. I moan deliriously, shuddering as I twine my legs around his and grip his shoulders.

He fucks me slowly, so slowly it’s almost unbearable. Every thrust pushes me firmly against the mattress, making the pain flare up again, though it’s muted. “Negan!” I squeal loudly, urging him on. He bends down, pressing our foreheads together, curling his hands around my wrists and pulling them over my head as he starts to move faster. “Yes!” I groan, my hips arching so I can take him deeper.

The movement makes my oversensitized clit brush against the rough trail of hair running from his belly to his cock. It’s all I need; with a keening wail, I clench around him, bringing him over the edge as well. He roars as he finishes inside me, letting go of my hands so I can wrap my arms around him and he can bury his face in my neck.

We’re silent for a moment. I run my hands through his hair and over his back, savoring the feel of his corded muscles beneath my fingers. Once his breathing has slowed, he curls his fingers tightly around my thigh and rolls until I’m draped over him. He props himself up on one elbow and reaches for a bottle of aloe vera he brought back from his last run.

Flipping the cap open, Negan drizzles some of the cool moisturizing gel over my backside; I sigh in relief as he begins to rub it into my angry red skin. His touch is so gentle that I can barely feel it, and I squirm against him as I clasp my arms around his neck, pressing kisses to his chest as he takes care of my needs.

When he’s finished, he lifts me, slipping my limp body between the sheets and resting his hand on my back for a moment to remind me to stay on my stomach. He vanishes briefly and I close my eyes. I’m raw, but relaxed. When he returns, it’s with a warm washcloth. He presses it between my legs, gently wiping down my thighs before cleaning himself off as well.

Finally, Negan climbs into the bed beside me, pulling me against his chest and kissing my forehead. “Are you really okay, Robin?” he wonders softly, his arm around my shoulders, his lips against my hairline, his fingers sweeping up and down my spine.

“I am now,” I tell him sincerely, tilting my head so I can run my lips over his jaw. “Thank you. I know this is hard for you.”

“I’d do anything for you,” he assures me quietly. There’s a long pause, and then he adds, “I love you.”

His voice is so low that it’s hard to hear, even as close as I am to him. He doesn’t look at me as he speaks, but it doesn’t matter. Hearing is enough.

“I love you too, Negan,” I sigh happily, snuggling into him. I pull his head down and rest my lips against his. He kisses me repeatedly, slowly, lazily, my favorite way to be kissed.

His fingers continue to move over my back, and I finally let his gentle kisses and touches lull me to sleep.


	6. Daddy's Deputy (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being Rick’s daughter and him catching you having sex with Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features a female reader.

Negan kisses you, fondling your breasts as you undo his pants. “Fucking shit, sweetheart. Your dad’s going to fucking kill me.”

You giggle. Negan is your father’s new deputy, and he would definitely freak if he found you together. You’re twenty. Negan is more than twice your age.

“Relax, baby,” you purr. “We’re in my apartment. He’s not in the next room.”

Negan nods, moaning as you free his cock and immediately take it all into your mouth, getting it nice and wet before rubbing it between your tits. He holds onto your shoulders, watching your chest bounce as he thrusts eagerly between the soft mounds.

He pushes you down onto the couch. You lift your legs as far as they can go while he puts a condom on, whimpering as he smacks your tits roughly before burying himself deep inside you.

“Fuck, Negan, yes!” you squeal. “Oh, you fuck me so good!”

He slams into you until you come all over his big dick, then sits down. “Let me in that sweet fucking ass, honey,” he growls.

You brace your hands against his chest and your feet against the cushions as he works himself into your tight little asshole. “Fuck, Negan, you’re so big!” you whine.

“Fuck yeah I am, doll,” he gasps. He teases your clit with his long fingers until you come again, making you scream his name.

He pulls out, stripping his condom off and replacing it. You straddle him, taking his cock into your pussy once more.

You ride him and he pounds up into you hard, pulling you down so he can kiss you, then lick and suck on your nipples.

“Negan, Negan, Negan, oh, yes, yes, yes!” you shriek as you come again. He keeps thrusting until you’re finished, then smiles as you sit back up, peeling his condom off so he can fuck your tits until he comes.

He’s painting your chest and mouth and grunting loudly when you hear your front door open.

“Hey, sweetie!” your father calls. “Your mom wanted me to bring some stuff over. What are you up to?”

Before Negan can even think about moving, your father enters the living room and is confronted by the sight of you, naked and sweaty and very, very thoroughly fucked, covered in Negan’s come.

You lick your lips and swallow, smiling sheepishly. “Hi, Daddy.”

You don’t think you’ve seen that exact shade of red before.

“I’m gonna kill you, Negan,” he finally says.

Negan shrugs and runs a hand through his hair. “She’s a grown fucking woman, Rick. If you want to fucking fight me for her honor or whatever, go the fuck ahead.” He pauses and looks at you. “She’s not just a quick fuck. I’m fucking into her.”

You’ve cleaned up and wrapped a blanket around yourself, so you stand up. “Aw, Negan.” He hasn’t told you that before. “I’m fucking into you too.”

Your father groans, but you’ve never been happier.


	7. Drilled (Negan x Robin Ballard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan consults with his wife in the office of their dental practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features an original female character.

Robin walks into my office while I’m squinting at paperwork. She rolls her eyes and comes over to me, pulling my glasses out of my pocket and slipping them onto my face. “Use them,” she admonishes me. “That’s what they’re for.”

I wrinkle my nose at her. “They make me look like a fucking nerd,” I grumble.

She laughs. “Negan, you’re a dentist. You are a nerd.” I wrinkle my nose more as she straightens the lapels of my white jacket and grins up at me.

“But don’t worry, baby,” she soothes me. “Nerds are sexy now. Haven’t you heard?”

I snort. “Is that fucking so?” I wonder, looking her up and down, letting my eyes linger on her perfect curves. “I’m not going to argue.” I wink at her.

She giggles before locking my door and stripping off her own white jacket as she steps out of her shoes. “Maybe you should show me how much you appreciate your nerdy, sexy wife,” she suggests slyly.

I barely have time to put my things down before she’s grabbed my face in her hand, drawing it down to mine so she can kiss me.

There are definitely advantages to owning a practice with your smoking hot dentist wife.

Robin’s tongue flicks over mine teasingly before she sucks my lower lip into her mouth. “Fuck, I love it when you do that, Robin,” I moan, grabbing her and pulling her closer as she runs her hand over my chest.

My fingers deftly undo the buttons on her shirt and I squeeze her generous breast, playing with her nipple through the thin lace of her bra.

Her hand slides down to my crotch and she groans when she finds me already straining against my pants.

Then she pushes me against the desk, dropping to her knees and undoing my belt and trousers, tugging them down along with my boxer briefs.

“Fucking shit, Robin!” I gasp as she starts to jerk my cock and suck on my balls, flicking her tongue all over them.

Then she’s got me in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on me eagerly, sucking noisily. I curl my hand around her neck, watching her breasts bounce in her flimsy bra. “Get those fucking gorgeous titties out for me, sweetheart,” I request.

Without taking me out of her mouth, Robin sheds her shirt completely, pulling it out of the fitted waistband of her tiny skirt. Then she teasingly peels her bra cups away from her big, soft breasts, lifting them and rubbing them against my high, tight balls as she continues to suck me.

“Fuck, honey, I want in those beautiful tits.” I grab her by the shoulders so I can lift her up into my chair. She keeps her mouth around me until she can’t anymore, sucking obscenely before she lets me go.

She sits on the edge of the chair, grabbing my throbbing erection and rubbing it all over her breasts. I reach down and grab them, squeezing them as I lift them, pinching her swollen pink nipples between my fingers.

“Oohh, fuck, Negan!” she squeals. I chuckle as I squeeze her tits around my dick, tugging and pulling on her sensitive nipples as I bounce her around my shaft.

“Yeah, you fucking like it when I fucking play with your fucking amazing titties, don’t you, Robin?” I tease her. She nods eagerly, her face flushed, her hand still working my tip as she hangs onto my hip with the other.

We should probably finish now, just like this, since I do have another appointment to take this afternoon.

But then she purrs, “Fuck, Negan, I want you in my pussy,” and I know I won’t be satisfied until I’ve come deep inside her, just where she likes it.

I lift her again, turning her so she’s on her knees in the chair with her ass facing me. I yank her skirt up, groaning when I see that she’s not wearing panties. “Fucking fuck, Robin, have you been fucking walking around like this all fucking day?”

She giggles. “You know I have, Negan. I want to be ready for you any time you want me.”

“Fucking sex kitten,” I growl, grabbing her plump, round ass in my hands to hold her steady while I push into her.

Robin giggles again as the chair rolls forward, making my entrance a bit clumsy. I grunt in frustration. “Forgot this damn fucking thing is on fucking wheels,” I mutter. I pull her closer so I can start thrusting, but then the chair rolls forward again.

Robin is still giggling. “You’re fucking lucky I fucking love you,” I huff, pulling out of her and shoving everything on my desk out of the way before sitting firmly on it. “Come the fuck here and get on my fucking hard as fuck dick, doll.”

“Aw,” Robin soothes me as she stands and crawls up into my lap, wrapping one arm around my shoulders as she reaches between us and starts to jerk my dick again. She kisses my nose affectionately. “I think you’re so fucking cute when you’re frustrated, Negan.”

I’m about to snark back at her when she unexpectedly sinks down on me, so instead I find myself leaning back on the desk and hanging onto her delectable ass as she starts to ride me.

“Fuck, Robin, that’s it! Fuck yeah, fucking ride my cock like a fucking jockey, babe!” She lets out another sweet little giggle before she starts to ride me harder.

Her tits bounce into my face. My nose brushes over her nipple and I open my mouth to suck it in, nursing on it roughly as she works my dick.

“Fuck, Robin, I want to really pound that fucking pussy,” I finally pant. “Get your fucking perfect bouncy ass on this fucking desk.”

It’s like a well-rehearsed dance as we switch positions and she lays down on the desk, arching her back to show off her breasts, opening her legs to expose her wet pussy to me.

I lean over, craving a taste of her. She wriggles as I briefly taste her clit, pulling her leg up so her foot’s resting on my chest, letting her wrap the other around my waist as I push my cock into her again.

Her toes point and she cries out softly, biting her hand to keep herself quiet. She’s a noisy little thing during sex, and I love it, but we are in the office.

I rub my hand over her foot. “Fuck, you have such pretty fucking feet, Robin,” I murmur. That gets another giggle from her. She thinks it’s funny that I love her feet, but it’s not my fault that they’re so fucking beautiful.

I suck her toes into my mouth as I start to thrust faster, my dick throbbing insistently inside her. “Fuck yeah, baby, these fucking feet get me so fucking hot.” I pull her other leg up onto my chest so her feet are on top of each other, licking and sucking at both of them, running my hands over her smooth, shapely calves as I slam into her.

“Mmm, yes, Negan, yes, yes, yes!” She grabs her breasts in her hands, hanging onto them so they don’t bounce as much.

“Fuck, Robin, I’m gonna come,” I grunt. She nods, whining in anticipation.

My belly tightens and I let myself go inside her just as she gasps and clenches around me.

“Fucking fuck, yes, yes, yes…” I whisper, still rocking into her gently as I finish coming.

I spread her legs again, slumping over her, lifting her breasts and gazing up at her as I start to kiss my way over them. She bites her lip, gazing back at me excitedly.

“One more before we go back to work, Robin,” I tell her. She nods, moaning as I flick my tongue over her stiff nipples.

She tangles her hands in my hair and whimpers as I brush a gentle kiss over each of her peaks and then suck one into my mouth, teasing my fingers over the other.

I reach down between us, pulling my cock from her, tapping my tip against her clit, still half-hard.

She squirms against my cock as I push her tits together so I can suck on both of her nipples at the same time. I suck softly at first, then I suck harder, pulling her nipples up with my mouth, bobbing my head on them.

I know she’s close.

I know her body, and she knows mine. She knows everything I like, and I know everything she likes.

I used to think that would be boring, but it’s still exciting every time.

I jiggle her breasts in my hands, sucking even harder, rocking against her tender little clit.

She squeals and then comes again. I hold myself against her, feeling every flutter until she’s done.

“We are spending this entire weekend in bed, Robin,” I promise.

She sighs happily, sitting up slowly as I stand and start putting myself back together.

“I’d like that, Negan,” she agrees, shimmying her skirt back down and starting to find the rest of her clothes. “Do you need…?” she asks, trailing off as she glances at my crotch.

I grin. I do still have a bit of an erection, but I planned it that way.

I shake my head and smile at her wickedly. “I’m good. It’ll keep me on edge and drive me crazy until we get home.” I move over to her and kiss her forehead. “Then as soon as we’re in the front door, I am going to pick you up and bang the fuck out of you against it.”

She blushes and shivers, her nipples clearly visible as she buttons her shirt.

I slip my jacket back on, pulling my glasses off and cleaning them quickly, making a show of putting them back on. “You were right,” I agree. “Nerds are fucking sexy.”

She kisses my cheek and then I make my way out into the hallway to my last appointment of the day.

“You’re late, Negan!” Florence admonishes me playfully as I walk into the exam room. She’s an older woman in the neighborhood who is an absolute sweetheart, and she loves it when I flirt with her.

I can’t resist a joke. I make sure my voice is loud enough for my wife to hear before I say, “My apologies, Flo. I had some extra drilling to take care of.”

Robin’s delighted laughter echoes down the hallway as she leaves my office.


	8. From Before (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine meeting Negan during the apocalypse when you knew him before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“You’re still a shy little thing, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Negan muses, leaning back against his desk.

You can’t help blushing, even after being at The Sanctuary for weeks. You’ve always been quiet, and you’ve never trusted people easily. You wouldn’t have come here at all if it hadn’t been for Negan.

You were a nurse at the hospital where his wife died. You stayed behind when everyone else evacuated, but had to run when the patients started changing.

Negan found you hiding in the parking garage, terrified, and offered to take you with him. You stuck together for a few weeks, but were separated when a herd attacked.

You’d returned to the area and searched for him when you could, but hadn’t found anything.

You’d thought he was dead until he showed up a few weeks ago and saved you again.

You’ve been working with Dr. Carson, but things have been uneasy between you and Negan so far.

Today, he announced that he would no longer have multiple wives and then asked you up to his office. You weren’t sure why.

“I suppose I am,” you admit, looking down at your hands.

Suddenly, he’s in front of you, lifting your chin with his long fingers while his palm presses gently against the small of your back, pulling you to him. You blink in surprise as you stare up at him and see tears in his eyes.

“I thought I got you killed, sweetheart,” Negan murmurs.

“I thought I got you killed,” you reply. “I went back and looked for you, but there was nothing. I thought they…”

You can’t finish the thought.

“You’re safe now,” Negan promises. “I’m never going to let anything happen to you again.”

“You don’t have to do that, Negan. I’m all right.”

“I want to.” Negan sighs. “You were always so kind to me, sweetheart, and to… to her. I don’t think I ever thanked you for that.”

“It was my job.”

Negan pauses, licking his lips nervously. “It was more than that.”

You stay silent and try to look away, but he holds your chin in place.

“I love you,” he confesses quietly. “Please be mine.”

“You got rid of them for me?” you wonder.

He nods.

“You didn’t even know if I would say yes,” you point out.

He smiles. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t want them anymore.”

You slowly wrap your arms around his waist and rest your head gently on his chest. “I love you, Negan. I’m yours.”

He holds you close, and you know that you will never have to be afraid again.


	9. Gingerbread (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a fortuitous cookie mishap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“You made gingerbread zombies?” Negan wonders, picking up a cookie that appears to be artfully missing an arm.

“Yes?” you answer him uncertainly. He catches the curious lilt in your voice and smirks.

“What happened?” He chuckles, coming over and wrapping an arm around your waist, kissing your temple affectionately.

“They brought the daycare to see the kitchen and apparently the kids thought it would be less conspicuous to just eat a few limbs off of each cookie instead of stealing them whole.”

“Little fuckers are too fucking smart for their own fucking good,” Negan observes. He turns the little man over in his hand, studying it. “It’s still pretty fucking cool, though.”

He chomps off the head, swallowing before he wiggles what’s left in your face. “Now he can’t bite anybody.”

“Thank goodness you’re here to save us all,” you tease.

Negan winks at you. “You’d be fucking doomed without me,” he agrees.

“You’re humble too,” you joke, nudging him with your shoulder. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

Negan leans down and nuzzles your cheek playfully. “Because you like my fucking dirty sense of humor and I fuck you so fucking good,” he whispers, clasping his other arm around you and raining kisses all over your face.

You giggle as Negan lifts you onto the counter, pushing your skirt up and pulling your panties down as he shoves the rest of the gingerbread in his mouth.

“I ate my cookie,” he announces, grinning wickedly between your thighs. “Now I’m going to eat you.”


	10. Hidden Motives (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine making a deal with Rick to free Negan after he’s been taken prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“This should work,” you decide, your eyes wandering over the small abandoned neighborhood. “We can clear out these houses, and they should be fortifiable. There might even be some things worth scavenging in them if we’re lucky.”

Negan stands beside you, uncharacteristically silent. He follows you without commenting and you both get to work.

Later, you’re sitting together in the house that you chose to use as your base. Negan hasn’t said a word since you left Alexandria, and you’re starting to worry about him.

“Are you broken or something?” you finally ask. “I’d bet money that you’ve never been this quiet since emerging from the womb.”

Negan smiles slowly. “You’re probably right,” he admits. His voice has none of the swagger that you’re used to, and he’s dropped his usual vulgarities.

“So what is it?” you wonder. “Don’t tell me you preferred the cell?”

Negan shakes his head. “No, no, that’s not it. I’m happy to be free. I’m just not sure how it happened.”

You shrug. “I made a deal with Rick. You and I got to go with a few supplies as long as I agreed to never let you return to Alexandria.”

“Okay. How about the why? Sure, you were a Savior, but you never seemed to like me much, really.”

You smirk. “Well, Negan, you’re kind of an asshole when you want to be.”

He runs his hand through his hair and has the grace to look sheepish.

“Life was pretty cushy in Alexandria,” he observes. “Why would you leave that behind for me?”

You stare at him for a moment. There’s no point in lying now. It’s the two of you against the world, so you’ll need to be honest with each other.

“Because,” you answer softly, “in spite of the fact that you’re kind of an asshole when you want to be, I love you, Negan.”

He blinks a few times, then opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

You move, sitting next to him, resting your head against his shoulder and taking his hand in yours.

“Speechless,” you tease. “I could get used to this.”

Negan’s fingers brush your cheek and he tilts your chin up so he can kiss you.

“Thank you,” he murmurs.

“You’re welcome, Negan.”

Silence drapes over you like a warm blanket once again as you continue kissing.


	11. I Like That (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a surprise for Negan when he returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

You’re leaning against the headboard of Negan’s bed. The only sound in the room is your knitting needles clicking away. He found a store on his last run and brought you back a whole truckload of yarn and other supplies.

When the door opens, you glance up excitedly, slipping carefully to the edge of the bed, the blanket you’re working on covering your stomach and thighs. Negan sighs, running his bare hand through his hair. Lucille is hanging at his side and his leather jacket is still on. He’s clearly tired, but he smiles at you.

“Hey there, honey,” he murmurs. “You okay?”

You nod shyly, smiling back at him. “Something happened while you were gone,” you tell him, setting the blanket aside and standing up. His eyes widen and his smile broadens until it reaches his eyes. They sparkle as he looks at you proudly.

“I like that,” he purrs, tilting his head to the side. “Damn, sweetheart. I could look at you all day.” He twirls his finger in the air. “Turn for me?” he requests, and you gladly oblige, blushing.

Negan sets Lucille aside and starts to undress until he’s in nothing but his boxer briefs. You move the knitting off the bed. Then he’s behind you, slipping your shirt over your head so you’re only wearing your bra and panties. He drops a kiss on your shoulder, his large, strong hand cupping the newly visible swell of your tummy as he pulls you back against him, rocking you back and forth gently.

After a moment, he lifts you, settling your body into the nest of sheets, blankets, and pillows he’s amassed on the bed over the past few months to ensure that you’re as comfortable as possible. He crawls in next to you, resting his head on your belly, caressing it with his hand. You shiver a little and he looks up at you, concerned. “Honey?” he whispers, and you smile at him again.

“It feels nice,” you answer quietly, and he smiles again too, pressing a kiss to your soft, tight skin.

“Do you think the baby’s a boy or a girl?” he wonders. You stroke his hair and shake your head.

“I don’t know yet. Dr. Carson says we should be able to find out in a month or so.”

“Okay, sweetheart.” He brushes his nose against you. “Now relax. I’m going to sing to my favorite girl and my baby.”

You lean back, closing your eyes, still stroking his hair. You giggle and feel him grin against your skin in response as he softly starts to sing “Take Me Out to the Ball Game.”


	12. Imagine shoving Negan out of the way of a walker only to get bit yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“Fucking fuck!” Negan hollers, tripping backwards as the walker lunges at him.

“Negan!” you scream. You turn and manage to just tip him out of the way before the walker reaches him, throwing your hand up into the air to keep your balance.

You hear Negan grunt as he hits the ground, and then you shriek as the walker buries its teeth into your wrist.

Negan yells your name as gunfire erupts around you. The Saviors are here, and they take out all the walkers with precision shots as you fall backwards into Negan’s grasp.

You feel more searing pain in your arm. “Fucking shit, honey,” Negan murmurs. “Hang on, sweetheart. Keep fighting, okay? I’ve got you. You’re going to be fine.”

The pain intensifies until you pass out.

When you open your eyes again, you’re in Dr. Carson’s exam room. You blink a few times, squinting against the light, and notice that Negan is sitting beside your bed.

“What happened?” you ask. “Negan, are you all right?”

He nods, clearly relieved. “I’m fine, thanks to you.” He reaches out and adjusts his leather jacket, which he’s laid over you. It’s warm and it smells like him.

As your head clears, you quietly wonder, “Am I going to die?” You expected to feel sick when you woke up, but you feel pretty good, considering.

Negan shakes his head. “You’re not going to die.”

You frown. “But I was bitten.”

“You were,” Negan agrees. He leans over and wraps his arm around your shoulders as he takes a deep breath. “I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you. So I removed the bite, hoping it would stop the infection from spreading. And it worked. But…”

He tugs the leather jacket away from where your arm used to be, letting you see that it’s been amputated just below the elbow.

You look at him in shock. “You cut off my arm?”

He bites his lip. “Yeah. I’m going to take care of you, okay? I know you won’t be helpless, but you need to heal before you can go back out there.” He pauses and looks at you imploringly. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

You raise your remaining hand and touch his scruffy cheek. “Negan, why would I be mad? You saved my life. Thank you.”

He presses his forehead to yours tenderly. You stay where you are, staring into his eyes, just enjoying the quiet.

You’re still here, and you promise yourself that you’ll be with Negan until the end.


	13. Imagine wanting Negan even though he thinks you’re too young for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“Negan,” you whisper, burying your nose in his hair and taking a deep breath as you straddle his tummy. “Negan, wake up.”

He makes a snuffling noise, blinking rapidly before he opens his gorgeous hazel eyes. “What the fuck?” he mutters.

He tenses when he senses your weight on top of him and reflexively grabs your arms.

“Negan, stop, stop, it’s just me!” you squeal. “Please don’t throw me on the floor! It’s cold down there!” You know because you snuck in here on your bare feet.

Negan stops, propping himself up on his elbows so he can stare at you disapprovingly. “Dammit, do my fucking guards pay any fucking attention at all?” he complains. “What the fuck are you doing in here, sweetheart?”

“I wanted to talk to you, but you won’t see me anymore.” You pout playfully, but it really does hurt you, and he knows it.

He huffs in exasperation. “Sweetheart, you are too fucking young to be one of my wives. I can’t be jumping your fucking bones, no matter how fucking fine they are, like some fucking creepy dirty old man.”

“Negan!” you whine. “I’m 21! That’s not that young! Besides, the zombie apocalypse adds ten years to my maturity or something, right?”

He can’t help chuckling. “If that’s true, it adds ten to mine too, so we’re still sitting in the same fucking place, sweetheart.”

“Please?” you beg. You hadn’t wanted to resort to this, but you knew you’d probably have to. It’s sweet that he’s trying to be noble, but it doesn’t change how much you want him.

“Negan…” you purr softly, running your finger teasingly over his white t-shirt. He shifts his hips uncomfortably and you scoot down so you’re sitting on them.

Well. At least one part of him is definitely interested in you.

Negan grunts. “Fucking treacherous fucking… sweetheart, don’t… shit… look, don’t listen to my fucking dick, okay? Listen to my fucking mouth. I’m too fucking old for you.”

You shake your head adamantly. “Negan, I want you. You’re strong and smart and really, really fucking sexy, okay? And you’re funny, and sweet, and… wow…” You wiggle a bit, feeling how big he is. “Obviously talented,” you finish slyly. “I don’t care about your age. I care about you.”

He stares at you for a moment and then sighs. “Well, why’d you have to get all fucking deep on me, sweetheart?” he grumbles, thinking. “You really feel that way?”

You nod.

Finally, he nods back. “Okay,” he relents. “Come the fuck down here with me.”

You grin excitedly and roll off of him onto the bed, snuggling into his side just like he requested.

“We’re gonna go fucking slow, all right? Just kissing to start.”

“All right,” you agree.

You know that once he starts, he won’t stop. Eventually, you’ll get what you want.

To stay by his side forever.


	14. Imagine you and Negan finding out that you’re pregnant with triplets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“Moment of truth,” your doctor teases. She’s suspected for some time that you’re carrying multiples, and this is her first chance to confirm it.

You’ve never been pregnant before, but you definitely feel like you’re bigger than you should be at this point. You’ve been squinting at pictures of pregnant women and their bellies online trying to see how they compare to yours.

Negan, however, is ecstatic. He loves your big belly. He rubs it and nuzzles it and talks to it, and he’s so excited to find out how many babies you’re having and whether or not they’re boys or girls so you can give them names.

He rubs the top of your belly soothingly now. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” he assures you. “No matter how many there are, I’m going to take care of you all.”

He knows you worry. It’s not that you doubt that he loves you. You know he does. It’s just that you never expected to be pregnant at all. The idea of one baby was intimidating enough. More than one at the same time is kind of making you freak out.

“There we go. That’s a great picture,” the doctor observes. You squeeze Negan’s hand and turn your head to look at the monitor.

You watch as she traces her finger over each baby. “One, two, three,” she points out. “You’re having triplets.”

Negan snorts as you gasp. “Told you I had fucking super sperm, sweetheart. One fucking shot, three fucking babies.” He’s teasing, but his voice is filled with affection.

“Three, Negan!” you squeak. “Three!”

He nods, his grin growing as the doctor tells you that there are two boys and one girl. You want to focus and be just as happy as he is, but you’re still reeling about being pregnant with three babies.

“That’s not normal, is it?” you ask worriedly. “Don’t people usually only have triplets if they’re on fertility drugs or something?”

Negan smirks. “Maybe you’re super fucking fertile, sweetheart.”

“That’s just what we need,” you mutter.

Negan beams. “Come on, sweetheart,” he coos, leaning over to kiss your cheek. “It’s going to be fine. I’ll handle everything. I promise.”

You look at him, tearing up a bit. “I’m just scared, Negan,” you admit. “What if I’m a terrible mother?”

Negan shakes his head gently. “You’re not going to be a bad mother if you’re already worried about it, sweetheart. Trust me.”

He wipes your tears away and then turns your head to the monitor again. “Look at them, sweetheart,” he urges you. “They’re ours. And we are going to love them so fucking much. So fucking much, sweetheart.”

“We are, Negan,” you agree. “We are.”

You stare at your babies as you hold his hand. His strong presence is like a security blanket, and for the first time, you feel like everything really will be okay.


	15. Jealousy (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having rough sex with a jealous and possessive Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features a female reader.

“There,” Negan growls. “Now you’re fucking ready for me, sweetheart.”

He undoes his belt and pushes his pants down, letting you watch his thick, swollen cock spring free. He wraps his hand around his shaft and gives himself a few slow strokes. “Mmm. Daddy is fucking hard as a rock and ready to go.”

He gets behind you, the bed bouncing slightly as he kneels on it. “You’ve been a very bad fucking girl, sweetheart. I saw you fucking flirting with my right-hand man in that sexy fucking dress that I fucking gave you.”

He grabs your ponytail and yanks hard on your hair. You whimper as he controls your position; your wrists and ankles are tied and spread and bound to the bedposts, so you’re at his mercy. His dick rubs in the cleft of your ass and you moan.

“Is Daddy’s bad fucking girl fucking sorry?” Negan drawls. He smacks your ass roughly, making you jump.

“Yes, Daddy, I’m sorry,” you whisper. He smacks the other cheek and you bite your lip as you flush with desire.

“Why did you fucking do it, sweetheart?” Negan grunts. He smacks each cheek again, then drizzles something warm and sticky between them. His long, agile fingers spread it all over you, lingering at your asshole, spreading it gently and getting it wet.

“I wanted to make you jealous, Daddy,” you admit softly.

His laugh is a harsh bark. “If you fucking want attention, sweetheart, all you have to do is fucking ask. Now, I’m gonna fuck your tight little ass until I come, but you’re not allowed to. I’m gonna let that sweet pussy just fucking drip for me. Do you fucking understand?”

“Yes, Daddy, I understand.”

Your arms and legs tighten as you strain against your bonds. Soon Negan is buried inside you, pounding your ass mercilessly, making loud animalistic noises as he ruts against you.

Right before he comes, you feel him pull out and jerk himself all over your thighs. You squirm, desperately craving your own orgasm.

“Boss?” Simon’s voice calls nervously from the other side of the door.

“I’ll be right fucking back, sweetheart. Don’t you dare fucking come while I’m gone.”

You hang your head, your ponytail brushing the bed. Heat pools deep in your belly and all of your muscles ache as you concentrate on not coming.

The door opens. “And if you even fucking look at her again, Simon, I’m gonna fucking pop your eye out of your skull. And it will be fucking gross. Got it?”

“Got it, boss.”

Negan chuckles. He sits on the edge of the bed by your head, tipping your chin up and sliding his leather-clad hand down between your legs. You squeal as his fingers find your clit and start to work it expertly.

“Come whenever you fucking want, you good fucking girl. When do you think he’ll fucking realize that you’re fucking playing with him just so I can fucking pretend to be the jealous husband?”


	16. Just Friends (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Negan in college, but will you ever be more than just friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

**August**

A group of women crashes into you as you leave the bookstore. Your bag breaks and all of your books fall on the ground. You sigh and lean down to pick them up while they snicker, telling you to watch where you’re going next time.

“Don’t fucking worry about them, doll,” a husky voice says. “They’re fucking bitches.”

You smile and blush at the beautiful man who bends to help you. He’s got an amazing smile, a roguish five o’clock shadow, and gorgeous hazel eyes.

“Thank you.”

He winks at you as he runs a hand through his dark hair, which is currently doing its best to fall into his eyes. “Don’t mention it, doll.” He shrugs nonchalantly.

“Do you play sports?” you ask, noticing his letter jacket.

He grins. “Star fucking player of the baseball team, doll,” he boasts proudly. “We have an exhibition game in September. You should come.”

You nod. “Okay. Are you going to tell me your name so I know who to cheer for?”

“Sure thing, doll. I’m Negan.”

**September**

Negan hits a home run at his exhibition game. Afterward, he brings you two of the game balls.

As you take them, he smirks. “Couldn’t wait to get your hands on my fucking balls, huh, doll?”

You giggle and say yes when he offers to walk you home.

He sees that you’re cold and drapes his letter jacket over your shoulders.

You impulsively invite him in once you reach your apartment.

He says yes, but to your surprise, you end up sharing a pizza on the couch and watching horror movies.

Campus gossip says he’s a player, but the whole night, he doesn’t make a single move.

You guess you’re going to be just friends.

**October**

For Halloween, you dress as a cat.

“Just had to be a sexy fucking pussy, didn’t you, doll?” Negan jokes, his arm around your shoulders as you head into the party.

Later, a man gets a little too drunk and won’t leave you alone. When he grabs your wrist and insists that you come upstairs with him, Negan punches him in the face and takes you home.

He produces a bag of your favorite candy that he stole before leaving the party and you watch more horror movies on the couch.

You eat together. You study together. You go out together. You stay in together.

But you’re still just friends.

**November**

When you realize that neither you nor Negan is going home for Thanksgiving, you decide to make a traditional Thanksgiving dinner.

Negan helps. When you’re done, he stares at the dining room table, which is absolutely covered in food.

“How the fuck are we going to fucking eat all of this, doll?” he wonders.

You shrug. “We’ll have turkey sandwiches until we make Christmas dinner, I guess.”

Negan chuckles. “Sounds fucking delicious to me.”

You eat all day long, watching parades and football and Thanksgiving specials.

You tell each other everything. Most nights, you fall asleep on the couch in his arms.

But you’re still just friends.

**December**

Before you both go home for Christmas, Negan gives you a gift.

It’s perfect. Just what you wanted.

He calls you every day that you’re gone.

“Is that your boyfriend?” your mother teases excitedly.

You shake your head.

“No, Mom. We’re just friends.”

**January**

You return to school. It’s like you were never gone at all. Everything continues normally.

Negan starts to practice more for the impending baseball season. You watch him.

It’s starting to become hard to hide your longing when you gaze at him.

You want to be more than just friends.

**February**

On Valentine’s Day, Negan shows up at your door with flowers, chocolate, dinner from your favorite Italian place, and a stack of your favorite movies.

“I know you hate Valentine’s Day, but I thought you might change your mind if you had one that didn’t suck.”

He shifts on his feet and you realize that he’s nervous.

You lick your lips.

But you’re just friends.

Right?


	17. Lingerie and Bonbons (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine getting into a fight with Negan that leads to some hate sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“Hey, sweetheart. Daddy’s home.” Negan throws out his arms and grins at you.

You heave a pillow at him. You’ve been crying for days because you thought he was dead.

“I don’t want to see you!” you yell. “Go away!”

He shrugs, not bothered by your outburst. “Don’t be like that, honey.”

“You promised to take care of me, Negan! Instead, you keep going out there because you’re obsessed with this Rick person! You have an army! Use it! Kill him and get it over with!”

Negan grimaces and his eyes grow dark. “You don’t fucking tell me how to fucking run things, princess,” he growls. “I am in fucking charge, and if you don’t fucking like it, you’re fucking welcome to fucking leave. I do fucking take care of you. I fucking keep you in fucking lingerie and bonbons so you don’t have to fucking think about how fucking fucked up it is out there!”

“You think I can’t take care of myself, Negan?!” you shout. “I became your wife because I wanted to! I’m not upset because of fucking lingerie and bonbons!”

“Then what the fuck is your problem?!” Negan roars. “Because this was not the fucking homecoming I fucking envisioned, doll!”

“I love you, you idiot!” you scream, hugging your knees to your chest as you start to cry again. “I hate that I love you, but I do!”

The admission only makes him angrier. He would never say it out loud, but he hates letting you down.

He grabs your legs and yanks them apart, dragging you until your hips are at the edge of the bed. His fingers curl into your delicate panties.

“Say it,” he commands. “Or I won’t.”

You want to resist him, just to show him that you’re strong enough to.

But you want him so much that you can’t.

“Fuck me, Negan!” you beg.

He rips your underwear off and then he’s inside you, his hands around your hips as he thrusts mercilessly. It’s not long before you’re both coming, gasping as you find your pleasure together.

You hold him gently, turning your head and pressing your lips to his cheek. “I’m sorry, Negan,” you apologize softly. “I love you, and I don’t want to lose you.” You sigh. “And I want our baby to know its father,” you admit.

Negan pushes up onto his palms and looks down at you. Now his eyes are gentle.

“I realized while you were gone,” you confess. “And when I thought that you might not ever know… that you could die without me telling you…”

“Shh,” Negan soothes you. “It’s okay. I know now, and I’m going to take care of you both, all right?”

You nod. “Let’s take a nap, huh?” Negan suggests, smoothing your hair back over your ear. “We can talk when we’re rested.”

Just before you fall asleep, he kisses your forehead and murmurs, “I love you too.”


	18. Making Music (Negan x Simon x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Negan stumbling upon Simon playing guitar and you singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“Sweet Caroline! Good times never seemed so good! I’d be inclined to believe they never would!”

Simon grins as he plays, humming along with you. He taught you this one, and he’s proud of how good you’re getting at it.

You hear whistling in the hallway just before Negan pops his head into the room.

“Well, well, fucking well, what the fuck do we have here?” he drawls. “Simon and fucking Garfunkel?”

Simon suddenly strums the guitar very fast, ruining your song. You shove his muscled shoulder as you laugh. “You ass! I’m trying to make music here!”

You point at Negan sternly as he chuckles. “Don’t even fucking think about it, Negan. I am not going to be known as Garfunkel around The Sanctuary.”

Negan smirks. “Are you sure about that, Garfunkel?”

He wiggles his eyebrows before turning in a circle and striding out of the room.

“Negan! Negan! Come back here, you fucking asshole!” You skip to the door, throwing Simon a look. “You gonna help me or what?”

“Help you what?” he wonders. “Beat up the boss?”

“Not beat him up,” you hedge. “Just… persuade him not to give me a new nickname?”

“Well, I can be very persuasive,” Simon agrees. He sets the guitar aside and moves in front of you. “Hop on and we’ll catch up to him in no time.”

You leap onto Simon’s back, hanging onto his broad shoulders as he grabs your thighs and runs out into the hallway, whooping at the top of his lungs.

“Fucking fuck!” Negan hollers playfully, though he’s clearly been lingering at the end of the hallway waiting for you. “It’s like being chased by the creepiest fucking centaur ever!”

You giggle as Negan leads you on a merry chase right to his room and flops onto his bed on his back.

Simon swings you around, depositing you on top of Negan and then pressing himself firmly against your rear.

“Wanna make a different kind of fucking music?” Negan jokes.

You roll your hips, prompting both men to moan at the same time.

“So far, so good,” you purr, kissing Negan eagerly as Simon’s hands tug at your clothes, his lips working on your neck.

“Gonna need a few fucking choruses just to make sure we fucking get it right,” Negan grunts.

“Damn straight,” Simon mumbles.

“I’m not going to be the one to complain about that, boys. Now… make me feel good.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they both murmur.

It turns out to be a very, very musical afternoon.


	19. The Ocean at the End of the World (Negan x Robin Ballard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the end of the world and Negan is out of options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features an original female character. The song featured in this chapter is “How Deep Is the Ocean?” It was written by Irving Berlin and has been sung by multiple recording artists.

I met Negan at the end of the world when he tried to drown himself in my ocean.

I pulled him from the waves and swam him back to the beach, where I sat by his side until he woke up.

He was angry. The dead were walking, he’d lost his wife, and nothing mattered to him anymore.

He said that as soon as I left, he would just try to die again.

So I shed the skin from my shoulders, handed it to him, and told him I was going to stay.

He was confused, of course, until I explained what I was.

I’m a selkie. A creature of the sea. We’re lured by the saltiness of tears, and can be trapped when a human takes our skin.

It’s rare that a selkie chooses to leave the ocean by sacrificing their skin.

But I was happy to give Negan mine.

I still don’t know what he did with it. Traditionally, selkie skins are hidden by the humans who take them so that the selkie can’t return to the sea. The most desperate will burn them so they can’t ever be retrieved, which means the selkie can never go back home.

I know Negan didn’t burn my skin. He wouldn’t want me to close that door forever.

I miss the ocean every day.

I would miss Negan more.

But now it’s really over.

The dead have won, and everything is gone.

Except for us.

So we’re sitting on the beach, back at the end of the world, where it all started.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save the world,” Negan apologizes softly.

I lean my head against his shoulder. His leather jacket is warm.

“It was never your job to,” I reply. “But I’m proud of you for trying.”

He smiles sadly. “At least I can still save you.”

He slowly strips his jacket off and drapes it over my shoulders.

I look at him curiously, but before I can ask, the lining of the jacket brushes gently against my bare arms and my body grows cold.

“You were wearing my skin all this time?” I ask quietly.

Negan nods. “I wanted it close in case you needed it.” He takes my hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it. “Now you can go home.”

Tears start to drip down my cheeks. “I don’t want to leave you,” I whisper. “Home doesn’t mean anything without you.”

“You have to,” Negan protests gently. “The herd is coming. You’ll die.”

“I don’t care, as long as I’m with you.”

“I care.”

“But what will happen to you?” I wonder. We’ve lost all of our weapons. Negan doesn’t even have his knife anymore.

“I’ll be fine.”

“You won’t be fine. They’ll tear you apart.”

“I’ll be fine,” he repeats. “As long as I know you’re out there.”

He’s never truly understood the depth of my feelings for him. He doesn’t think he deserves to be loved.

“But I won’t be fine,” I murmur. “Not without you.”

I get up and stand at the edge of the ocean, letting the tide wash over my feet. My whole body is tingling.

Now that I have my skin back, the ocean is calling to me.

Negan embraces me from behind and presses a gentle kiss to my neck. “You will be. Promise me that you’ll go on, even without me. Promise me that you’ll remember me. Promise me that you won’t give up.”

“Like you are?” I’m bitter. I know I shouldn’t be. He’s out of options.

I just wish I could change that.

“I’m sorry.” I fold my arms and stare at the horizon. “I just don’t want it to be this way.”

“I know.” Negan turns me to face him, tucking my hair behind my ears and cupping my face in his hands. He kisses me tenderly, deeply. “I love you.”

That’s when I know he’s really saying goodbye.

He’s never said he loves me before.

“I love you, Negan,” I sob, burying my face in his chest. He’s cold and he’s weak, but he’s still the man I remember from that first day. “I wish I could bring you back to the sea with me.”

He looks over his shoulder. I can hear the herd in the distance; they’ll be here soon.

“Take me with you,” Negan decides.

I shake my head. “You’ll die.”

“I’m going to die anyway.” Negan sighs. “When I met you, I was trying to drown myself.” He strokes my cheekbone. “Help me finish what I started.”

I want to say no. How can I agree to help him die? Even if it’s the only choice left, I don’t know if I have the strength.

And I wasn’t lying. My life is going to be meaningless without him.

That helps me make a decision.

“I will,” I give in. “On one condition.”

I slip out of his jacket and drop it on the beach before taking his hand and stepping into the waves.

He tugs me back. “You’ll drown without your skin, Robin.”

I look at him longingly; my eyes are full of tears again.

“I know, Negan.”

“No, Robin. Don’t.” He starts to cry and I pull him to me, pressing my cheek against his.

“You can survive,” he argues. “Put on your skin. Go back to the sea. Please.”

“You can’t make me.”

The waves lap over my toes, and before Negan can protest again, I start to sing.

_How much do I love you?_  
_I’ll tell you no lie_  
_How deep is the ocean?_  
_How high is the sky?_

_How many times a day do I think of you?_  
_How many roses are sprinkled with dew?_

Negan smiles sadly as he continues the song.

_How far would I travel_  
_To be where you are?_  
_How far is the journey_  
_From here to a star?_

_And if I ever lost you_  
_How much would I cry?_  
_How deep is the ocean?_  
_How high is the sky?_

“All right,” he relents. “We’ll do it together.”

I look back; the herd is closer and louder now.

“Do you think we’ll turn?”

“Probably. We don’t have anything that will destroy our brains.”

“At least we’ll be together.”

It’s the last thing either of us says.

We tangle our fingers together and walk into the waves.

We move slower and slower as we get deeper and deeper.

Finally, when my feet won’t touch the bottom anymore, Negan takes me in his arms, holding me tightly against his chest.

He wades as far out as he can. When his feet won’t touch anymore, he keeps going, forcing us down into the water.

Drowning is peaceful if you don’t fight it.

So I breathe in and let my lungs fill. Negan does the same.

My tears could fill a million oceans as I feel him die in my arms.

It takes me just a little longer; even in my human form, I’m more adapted to the water.

We sink further. The seaweed tangles around our legs, holding us tightly in place.

The sea grows dark as the sun sets on everything.

But at least we’re together.

Here in the ocean at the end of the world.


	20. An Offer You Can't Refuse (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan wants to make a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

You’re on your knees, just like he ordered, your head bowed. You keep your hands from shaking by balling your skirt up in your fists and pressing your fingers into your thighs. What you can’t control are your eyes. Your gaze is fixed on him, following every movement he makes. He’s perfectly in control, and you doubt that there’s anything anyone could do that would shake him.

“I’m going to make you an offer you can’t refuse,” he says. “You people have been surviving out here for a long time, and that’s impressive. That means you can be useful to me, and I can damn sure be useful to you. So here it is. You come work for me. You provide for me, and you reap the benefits.” He pauses, his eyes sweeping over your group. “Any takers?”

You carefully glance to your right, waiting to see who will answer. Your situation isn’t good; you don’t have much left, and your base is a joke. Whatever he has, they should all want it. But they’re stubborn, so they’re trying to resist.

“Really? Nobody?” He surveys the line, his tongue making a sucking sound against his teeth. “Well, that’s no good.” He lets the bat fall from his shoulder and taps it against his leg, and then he tilts his head as his attention falls on you. Your breath catches in your throat as he leans down in front of you, balancing the bat on the ground and resting his wrist on it.

“How about you, doll?” he wonders, grasping your chin in his gloved fingers and lifting your face so he can look at you. “Damn, you are a pretty little piece. Tell me what you’re thinking, honey.”

You take a deep breath, licking your lips before answering. “I think it’s a good offer, and that we should take it,” you answer. You try in vain to keep your voice steady, but it quivers.

“Mmm,” he chuckles. “You’re smart.” He brushes his thumb over your lips and you can’t suppress a gasp at the feel of the rough leather against your soft skin. “I have a better offer for you,” he reveals, his eyes glinting mischievously.

“A better offer?” you ask, your voice barely above a whisper.

He nods. “Ever been married, sweetheart?”


	21. Our Only Hope (Comic Negan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick meets The Savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features comic Negan and is based on Issue #75 of _The Walking Dead_ comics, which had a bonus sci-fi ending. Some of the material in this chapter has been taken directly from the comics. The fanart featured in this chapter was drawn for me by [crossthegoldendelta](https://crossthegoldendelta.tumblr.com/) and matches the design of the other characters in the comic’s sci-fi ending. I ended up changing Negan’s design in the final draft, but I think both are awesome!

Rick gasps, looking at the carnage around him. It’s difficult to process the stark difference between the world he had thought was real, so sparse and stripped, and this one, shining and blazing and filled with advanced technology.

He listens to Michonne’s explanation with growing dread. It had been hard enough waking up in a zombie apocalypse. Waking up and finding out that that zombie apocalypse had been fabricated by aliens who were trying to take over the world was even harder.

“It turns out that all of this, everything we’ve been living through, the fall of civilization, the dead coming back to life, all the lives lost… our lives ruined – it was all part of a diabolical plan! An unknown alien civilization came here for our water – it’s like a currency for them. They brought about the downfall of our civilization by causing our dead to come back to life and attack us. Now they’re rounding up what’s left of us – turning us into a slave race to help them harvest the water. But we’re fighting back – working to unite what’s left of humanity in one final battle.”

A strange mechanical noise fills the air, causing Michonne to stop speaking and look around worriedly. When nothing happens after a moment, she continues.

“We managed to send a message to a rebel named Negan. People say he’s The Savior. He might be our only hope.”

A deep, dark chuckle erupts behind Michonne. “Negan can’t save you now,” The Governor assures her. Before she can move, he’s used the giant claw that’s replaced his hand to rip the top of her head off, holding it in front of Rick, a trophy dripping with blood.

Rick’s eyes widen as he sees that Lori is clinging to The Governor’s leg, looking at him in terror.

He doesn’t know what to do. There’s not enough time. He hasn’t been able to learn about this world yet.

“Join us or die,” The Governor threatens, his voice smooth and calm. Rick grits his teeth, desperately trying to think of something, anything, he can do.

“That won’t be fucking necessary, since you’ll be doing all the fucking dying,” a smooth, confident voice interrupts. The Governor’s eyes narrow in anger and Rick turns in time to see the newcomer smirk. “Hi.” He winks. “I’m Negan. I hear you’re in need of The Savior.”

Negan certainly looks like a man who could do some saving. He’s tall and imposing, with a sculpted jaw, a smooth face, a dimpled chin, and slicked back dark hair. The black leather bodysuit he’s wearing shows off every inch of thick muscle covering him. He’s got three utility belts; trinkets dangle from each one, but Rick doesn’t understand their significance. His boots are knee-high and red, and there’s an ostentatious red collar popped up around his neck as well.

Rick’s mouth drops open and Negan grins, showing off a mouth full of pearly white teeth. “I know. I fucking look like a fucking rock star from the fucking 1980s.” He shrugs. “Fucking whatever. I make it look fucking good.” He glances down between his legs. “Shows off my fucking package real fucking nice too.”

The Governor finally finds his voice. “You can’t defeat me!” he spits, dropping Michonne’s head and pushing Lori away, clearly preparing for a fight.

“Is that why you’ve been fucking trying so fucking hard to fucking avoid me?” Negan wonders. “We can fucking dance, man. But once you fucking meet Lucille, I’ll be adding that fucking eyepatch to my belt.”

He swings a deadly-looking stainless steel bat down from its perch on his shoulder. It’s intimidating on its own.

Then he flicks a switch and bright red laser beams twine up the bat in the shape of barbed wire.

The Governor growls, picking up Michonne’s discarded laser katana. “I’m going to kill you,” he promises.

Negan laughs. “You can fucking try.”

Suddenly, both men are moving unbelievably fast. Rick didn’t think that a man Negan’s size could maneuver like that. He swings the bat with alacrity, meeting every slash of The Governor’s sword, the lasers clashing loudly with each blow. Once Rick is able to focus, he actually realizes that Negan is only defending; he’s not making any offensive attacks at all.

And it’s working. The Governor is clearly not used to using a weapon like Michonne’s, and he’s tiring quickly, especially because he can only use one hand effectively. Negan keeps the claw hand at bay with a red shield glove he’s wearing on one arm; it’s too large and slippery for The Governor to get a grip.

“I thought you were going to fucking kill me!” Negan taunts.

The Governor roars and brings his claw hand down on Negan’s shield as hard as he can. Negan twists his arm at the last minute so that the claw gets stuck on the shield and The Governor can’t pull it away.

Then he brings the bat down on the claw’s wrist, severing it in a bright flash of red sparks.

It doesn’t hurt The Governor, but it does make him angry. He lashes out clumsily with the sword, not realizing that it’s the move Negan’s been waiting for.

Negan spins, raising the shield so it catches the sword. At the same time, he swings the bat in a smooth arc and takes The Governor’s arm off at the shoulder.

This time, The Governor’s scream is one of pain. He falls to his knees as Negan transfers the bat to his shield hand, reaching down and snapping the eyepatch off of The Governor’s face. “I fucking told you I’d be fucking taking this,” he growls.

Then he swings the bat into The Governor’s head and it explodes in a shower of blood, splattering the onlookers as he falls to the ground. Negan lets him suffer in agony for a moment as he neatly ties the eyepatch onto one of his belts.

Then he raises the bat and brings it down on The Governor’s head over and over, until there’s practically nothing left.

Rick stares at Negan in awe, then looks at The Governor’s splattered head on the ground. “Is it over?” he wonders.

“Not by a fucking long shot,” Negan reveals. “So find your fucking nuts, whoever the fuck! We’re just getting fucking started.”


	22. Poolside (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having dirty, rough sex with Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features a female reader.

It’s a beautiful, sunny afternoon, and you’re lying naked by the pool in your backyard.

You open one eye when your husband Negan drawls, “You know anybody could just look over the fence and fucking see you, princess?”

You grin up at him. “Maybe you should make sure they know I belong to you, then.”

“Oh, princess, you are fucking asking for it,” Negan growls. He strips his t-shirt off and pulls his track pants down to free his hard cock. “Sit up and fucking suck me off.”

You sit up, wrapping one hand around his cock and the other around his hip, looking up at him as you start to work his tip.

He brushes his fingers over yours where they’re resting on his shaft. “I love your delicate fucking hands on me, princess.”

He sinks his own hands into your hair and pulls you further down on his cock. “Fuck yeah, princess, suck it.”

You bob your head on him a few more times, taking him deeper each time, before he pushes you back, lifting you by the waist so he can sit on the chair with you in his lap.

“You want my big fucking dick in that perfect little pussy, princess?”

“Yes, Negan, please!”

He smirks, squeezing your hips and slowly pushing you down onto him.

“So fucking tight,” he grunts. He slides his palms forward to grab handfuls of your ass and starts to bounce you on his stiff length. Your bury your face in his neck and moan, your breasts crushed against his chest.

“Turn around and show me that fantastic fucking ass, princess,” Negan orders. You do, hanging onto his thighs as you slap your bottom against his hips, riding his cock eagerly.

“Fuck, princess, you are so good at sucking and fucking. One of the many fucking reasons I fucking married you.”

He pushes you up onto your hands and knees, gripping your hips roughly so he can really start pounding into you, making you squeal loudly enough for the neighbors to hear.

He wraps your hair around his fist, yanking your head up so your screams carry further.

“That’s it, princess, that’s it, let everybody know who the only man who gets to fuck you is!”

“Negan, Negan, oh fuck yes, Negan!”

He slams deep one more time, a string of loud cursing spilling from his lips as he empties himself inside of you and your pussy clenches around his dick.

You go limp as you finish. Negan slumps back in the chair, lifting you up again and snuggling you against him. You wriggle happily, rubbing your face in his chest hair.

He chuckles. “That’s my pretty fucking princess,” he whispers. “Give me a minute and I’ll do it all over again.”


	23. Possession (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having rough hate sex with a jealous, possessive Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features a female reader.

Negan tightens the Velcro cuffs around your wrists, securing them firmly to the bedpost so that you arms are drawn up over your head.

Your muscles stretch deliciously as he runs his hands over the swollen curves of your belly and breasts before hiking your legs up around his waist.

He leans forward, biting your lower lip roughly and growling deep in his throat.

“I don’t fucking like the way my men are fucking looking at you, kitten. They fucking know that you’re mine. You’re more fucking mine than any of those other fucking ladies out there.” He flexes his stomach against yours as his throbbing head brushes your entrance teasingly.

“Because I fucking knocked you up, didn’t I?” he whispers. “Yes, I fucking did.”

You can’t help moaning as he pushes inside you.

You’d said no at first when Negan asked you to be his wife. He is a pretty big asshole, after all.

But he’s also a damn handsome asshole.

Finally, you’d fallen into bed with him, intending to get him out of your system with one good, long fuck.

And it had been a great fuck. The best fuck of your life, in fact.

Which was probably why it had gotten you pregnant.

Ironically, you’d always wanted a baby.

You weren’t so sure you wanted Negan’s baby, specifically, but there wasn’t much you could do about it now, was there?

So you’d said yes and become his wife.

And whenever things get tense between you, which they often do, you solve it in the bedroom. 

His first stroke is slow so you can really feel him.

“You fucking like that, kitten?”

“Yes, Negan!” you gasp.

“It feels so fucking good in your angry little pussy,” he rumbles against your ear, nibbling at the lobe, gripping your ass tighter as he starts to pound into you faster.

You pant loudly, squealing each time Negan slams into you. “Fuck, Negan! You’re so fucking deep!”

He chuckles at how much you’re enjoying yourself, stopping his movements entirely.

You whine plaintively, but you refuse to beg for more. You don’t want him to have the satisfaction.

“You want me to fucking give it to you, kitten?”

“If you want to,” you reply archly, but your voice is breathless.

Negan sucks his teeth and his hand curls around your throat. “If you want to fucking come, kitten, you’re going to have to tell me how much you fucking want it.”

You keep your mouth shut for now.

You both know that you’ll give in eventually.

It’s all part of the love/hate game you play with each other.


	24. Puppy Love (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Negan a secret you’ve been keeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features a female reader.

You sit under a tree just outside the walls of Alexandria, holding the squirming bundle of fur against your chest. “I know you’re hungry, Pres,” you tell the puppy. “Here you go.” You give the dog the little bit of food you’ve been able to save from your own rations and he starts to eat eagerly.

You wish you could bring him inside to your house, but you can’t risk anyone seeing him. You haven’t been here that long, so you don’t know anyone very well, and you’re afraid they would tell you that they can’t afford to waste resources on a dog, especially now that you’re giving supplies to Negan. But the tiny chocolate lab is so sweet that you can’t resist.

Once he’s finished eating, President curls up against your neck and puts his little head under your chin. You hold him, petting him gently and nuzzling his ear.

You’re so absorbed that you don’t notice Spencer until he’s right in front of you.

“What’s that?” he wonders incredulously. You just manage to suppress the urge to roll your eyes.

“It’s my dog,” you reply worriedly. He arches an eyebrow, clearly sensing an opportunity.

“Your dog, huh? I’m sure Rick wouldn’t be pleased about this.” A nervous knot settles in your stomach as Spencer confirms your earlier thoughts and the corner of your mouth twitches. Of course he’s going to make you ask.

“Please don’t tell Rick?” you sigh. “I’ve been feeding him off of my rations. I’m not taking anything extra.”

Spencer looks you over, licking his lips lasciviously. “I won’t tell Rick,” he relents, “as long as you do something for me.”

****

Later that week, you’re in your kitchen when Spencer comes to collect. He walks in the front door without asking, standing behind you and pressing his erection against your bottom.

This is what you had expected. You don’t have much else to give, after all.

And honestly, you don’t mind. Spencer is an ass, of course, but he’s attractive enough, and a good orgasm never hurts, as far as you’re concerned.

You hear the snap of a condom being put on; as Spencer pulls your panties down to your knees and proceeds to push into you immediately, you realize that you probably aren’t even going to get an orgasm out of this at all, let alone a good one. At least the condom is lubricated.

You’re tempted to say something sarcastic, or lean your elbow casually on the counter so you can put your chin in your hand as a sign of boredom, but you resist. If you upset him, he might go back on his promise.

He might do that anyway, but you’re certainly not going to bring it up and give him the idea.

You glance up the hall when you detect movement out of the corner of your eye, not expecting to see a very tall man in a fitted leather jacket leaning in your doorway. Then you note the baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire slung casually over his shoulder and realize who he is.

Negan.

He clearly observes how disinterested you are in Spencer thrusting into you from behind. Spencer pulls out before he finishes, you make a face that gets Negan to start laughing, and Spencer finally catches him watching. You guess that Spencer is making his own face now, judging by Negan’s reaction, but your gaze is firmly settled on him, so you couldn’t care less about what Spencer is doing.

Everyone had failed to mention how extraordinarily handsome Negan is. Besides being tall, he’s lean and toned, with thick dark brown hair that boasts a faint smattering of gray. His hazel eyes look almost golden in the sunlight, and boy, does he have dimples. Wow. He’s clean-shaven, so they’re perfectly visible and sinfully adorable. Yes, please.

Unlike Spencer, who’s basically a glorified frat boy, Negan looks like a man who actually knows how to use his dick.

Spencer finally sputters behind you, but Negan lets the bat swing down from his shoulder and clicks his tongue against his teeth. “Don’t even fucking think about it, pretty boy,” he cautions. “Get the fuck out of here.” You have the extreme pleasure of watching Spencer scurry away.

Well, at least you got some kind of satisfaction out of the experience.

You look at Negan curiously, reaching down and slipping your panties back into place before smoothing the skirt of your dress. He tilts his head and looks at you. “Wanna tell me what the fuck that was fucking about, sweetheart?” he inquires, slowing walking toward you. “Did you want him to do that?” He points after Spencer with the bat. He seems genuinely concerned.

You shrug. “Sort of?” you answer uncertainly.

Negan raises an eyebrow. “Fucking explain before I go fucking knock his fucking block off.”

For a split second, you think about not explaining, but then you give in. “It was in trade for a secret he kept for me,” you admit. “I found a puppy just outside the walls. I keep him out there in a hollow tree, and I’ve been saving part of my rations for him. Spencer said it wasn’t allowed, and that if I wanted him to keep the secret, I’d have to do something for him in return. I didn’t know he meant that, though I wasn’t surprised. And honestly, I wasn’t opposed to the idea.” You pause. “I probably would have been if I had known how bad it would be. And how small his dick is.”

Negan snorts and you smile appreciatively. You wonder what he’s going to say next, and then he surprises you. “You have a puppy?” he asks, running a hand through his hair, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

You chuckle. He looks like a kid in a candy store. “Yeah, I do.”

“No fucking shit, doll. Show me?” He offers you his arm and you walk over to him, slipping your hand around his elbow.

“All right.”

****

You lead Negan to the tree outside of the walls. When you get close, President sticks his head out, wiggling as he wags his tail excitedly. You’ve taught him not to bark and to stay put when you’re not there, but you didn’t want to tie him up in case any walkers wandered by and he needed to get away.

Negan sets his bat down in the grass and bends over to scoop the puppy up into his arms. “Hi, puppy!” he coos, giving the dog a big smile. “What’s his name?”

“I call him President,” you say a little sheepishly, wondering if he’ll think the name is stupid.

“President! What a big name for such a little guy!” Negan actually giggles as President licks his face eagerly. “You’re welcome!” he teases, plopping down on the ground and flipping the puppy into his lap so he can rub his tummy. “I bet it’s because you are the cutest fucking dog in the world! Aren’t you, buddy? Aren’t you?”

You smile genuinely, sitting down next to Negan and watching him play with President. You realize that you’re actually relaxed and happy for the first time since coming here. Negan lifts his arm, putting it around your shoulders and drawing you close so you can lean down and scratch behind President’s ears.

“You know,” he ventures, “if you came with me, you wouldn’t have to fucking hide him. You could keep him. And if it’s not too fucking forward of me to suggest, sweetheart,” he snickers, “I could show you what a real fucking man can do in the bedroom too.” He looks sideways at you and winks.

You raise your eyebrows, blushing just a little as he gazes at you. He bites his lip and grins as your cheeks turn red.

You know that you’re not supposed to like him, but he’s charming and handsome and nice to your dog.

“Can I come with you, then?” you request lightly. He leans over and kisses your cheek.

“Fuck yes you can, honey. Let’s fucking go.” He stands, slipping President inside his leather jacket. The puppy happily snuggles against Negan’s chest and he zips up a little so he can keep his arm around you as you walk, the bat dangling loosely from his other hand.

****

Back inside Alexandria, Negan leads you to Rick’s house. He asks Carl to sit outside and play with President while he takes care of business. “Business?” you question as he gently lifts you onto the kitchen table, propping the bat up in one of the chairs.

“The business of making you fucking wet, sweetheart,” he informs you, running his hands up your thighs so he can lift your dress over your head. It’s immediately clear that Negan knows how to touch a woman; his fingers are slightly rough, and they drag over your skin with just the right amount of pressure to give you goosebumps. Once your dress is gone, he pulls you forward to press his hips against yours. You moan as you feel his erection against your core and start to undo his belts.

He sheds his jacket after you unzip it, leaning down and grabbing your shoulders as he kisses you. His kiss is hot and open-mouthed, slow and sensual. His tongue flicks over your lips before coiling into your mouth, and you feel a rush of pleasure between your thighs. Jesus, you’re wet just from his kiss. You grip his arms and whimper and he chuckles against your mouth.

“You fucking like that, honey? Yeah, I bet you fucking do. No small fucking dicks here, and I’ve got enough fucking tricks to keep you fucking coming all fucking night long.” He unhooks your bra and slips it down your arms as you unfasten his last belt and open his pants. You put your arms around his neck as his fingers find your nipples, circling them so they harden into tight peaks. He watches your face as he starts to roll them between the pads of his fingers; you whimper and he laughs deeply, nuzzling your face as he continues to kiss you.

“Help me the fuck out, sweetheart,” he purrs. You push his boxer briefs down enough for his cock to spring out as he keeps fondling your breasts. You wrap a hand around him, gasping as you lean back a little so you can look down.

“Fuck, Negan, your dick is perfect,” you pant. And it really is. He’s long and thick and straight, and as you start to squeeze and stroke him, you savor how hard he is for you. He rocks forward into your hand as he pinches your nipples, making you squeal.

“Fucking tell me what you fucking want, princess,” he whispers huskily. “This is about you.”

“I want you to fuck me like I deserve,” you beg. He smirks, lifting you off of the table and turning you around so your back is flush with his chest. He slowly pushes you down, his stiff length pillowed against your rear as he bends you over at the waist. You reach forward and curl your fingers around the wood, hanging on tightly as he shoves your panties to the side and positions himself at your entrance.

“Hang the fuck on, honey,” he groans, sinking slowly into your tight heat, his hands gripping your hips. You feel yourself stretch wide as he goes deeper and you moan loudly.

“Fuck, Negan, you’re so big!” You push back against him wantonly, trying to get more of him inside you. He slaps your ass hard as he bottoms out, staying still for a moment, letting you adjust before he starts thrusting in and out in earnest.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you are fucking tight as shit!” Negan’s voice is breathless as he sets a rough pace, running his hand from the base of your neck to your spine, making you shiver. Your hips lift as he pounds into you and he slides his hand over your belly, his long, dexterous fingers finding the little nub of pleasure at the apex of your thighs. He circles it lightly, teasingly, and your whole body bucks against the table. “Holy shit, doll!” he grinds out as you unexpectedly start to come around him.

“Negan, Negan, oh fuck, Negan, yes!” you yell, gasping and quivering as he keeps fucking you through your orgasm. You try to twist away from his fingers as you get more sensitive, but he’s not having it. He rubs you harder, growling as he starts to pulse inside your slick passage.

“Fucking come for me again, princess,” he murmurs, bending over so he can go even deeper and brush kisses all over your shoulders. Unbelievably, you feel yourself obeying him, and you scream his name even louder this time as you clamp down on his perfect dick and he empties himself inside of you.

You fall down onto the table, breathing hard. Negan rests lightly on you for a moment, kissing whatever skin he can reach, finally leaning up enough so he can turn your head and kiss your lips. “That was just a fucking preview, sweetheart,” he promises, standing up and pulling out of you so he can start putting himself back together.

As you lay against the table attempting to catch your breath, you hear Spencer’s voice outside. You roll your eyes, wondering what he wants, and Negan chuckles. He walks lazily into the kitchen, grabbing a towel and wiping himself off, then wandering back over to you.

He helps you sit up and hands you the towel. “Fucking clean yourself up, honey,” he orders, cradling your head in his large hand and kissing your forehead. He glances back over his shoulder. “And don’t fucking worry. I’ll fucking sort this fucking prick out for you.” He laughs heartily, bending to give you another quick kiss on the mouth.

He winks. “And then I’ll give you some more of mine.”


	25. Pure Imagination (Negan x Robin Ballard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan has a very strange dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features an original female character. The fanart featured in this chapter was drawn for me by [crossthegoldendelta](https://crossthegoldendelta.tumblr.com/).

I stroll into the parlor, rubbing the back of my neck, exhaling heavily as I see that most of my wives are waiting for me. I suppose it was too much to hope that I could slip into my room quietly.

Whose dumb idea was it to have multiple wives, anyway? Oh, right, that was me. I mentally shrug. It seemed like a good plan at the time.

Frankie jumps up, simpering at me and reaching for my neck. “Do you need a massage, Negan? I can give you one.” I hold out my hand to keep her from coming closer and she stops, pouting.

“What I fucking need,” I announce, trying not to sound too annoyed, “is Robin in my fucking room right fucking now. Where the fuck is she?” Of course the one wife I want isn’t here, though I’m not surprised. Robin keeps herself busy around The Sanctuary whenever I’m gone, but she’s usually here waiting when I get back.

Frankie flops down on the couch and testily replies, “Well, you’re in luck. She’s already there.” She picks at a thread poking out from her dress and mumbles, “I don’t know why you even keep the rest of us around anymore.”

I breezily dismiss her concerns. “Fucking neither do I, Frankie. Just be fucking happy that you’re still being fucking taken care of. And don’t fucking talk to me like that again or you’ll be out on your fucking ass. No one is fucking making you stay here.” My impatience today is epic; she’s lucky that I’m not just kicking her to the curb right now. I’m about ready to do that with all of them.

Robin has quickly become my favorite wife. She’s smart, funny, pretty, has a great laugh, and enjoys experimenting in the bedroom. I can talk to her about anything and she’ll just listen; she doesn’t offer advice unless I ask, which is the way I prefer it. She keeps my secrets and trusts me with hers. She also doesn’t need me to take care of her, not like the rest of them do. She agreed to be my wife because she likes me. No other reason. It’s nice to spend time with someone who enjoys my company. Lately, I’ve been spending all of my time with her, and I’ve been thinking about making the arrangement permanent.

But I don’t want to think about any of that right now. Right now, I just want to relax.

I walk into my room and shut the door, leaning back against it and sighing in relief. I glance at the bed; Robin is lying on my side of it, reading something that’s making her giggle. She turns her head and gazes at me, winking coyly, and I shake my head and smile.

She’s obviously just taken a bath; I can smell the peach bubbles she favors. She’s freshly shaven and very clean, and her light brown hair is hanging in slightly damp waves down to her chin. Her pale skin has a little color from being out in the sun. She was probably in the herb garden she’s been growing while I was gone. Gloss is making her lips shiny, but that’s the only makeup she’s wearing.

Being around her is easy. She’s simple, practical, and beautiful.

She’s wearing my favorite pajamas. They were the first ones I gave her, midnight blue, and they suit her well. The top is soft and low-cut, the back is lace with a pretty pattern on it, and there are matching loose lace shorts that make her ass look great. I can see all of her mounded cleavage because of the way she’s reclining on the bed. I lick my lips, already starting to feel better.

She sets her book down and stands. I watch her breasts bounce as she walks to me, standing on her tiptoes and putting her arms around my neck so she can draw my head down for a kiss.

I love her eager kisses. I open my mouth and let our tongues tangle together, lifting her up so I can sit down on the bed with her in my lap. My jacket is already hanging open, so she slides it from my shoulders easily and then pulls up my t-shirt, exposing my bare chest.

We continue to kiss as her delicate fingers run over my skin, tracing my tattoos and dragging through my body hair. They linger on my stomach, caressing its slight curve. It tickles a little and I chuckle, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, loving the way she desires me.

She seems to like all the things about me that no one else does. The bad jokes, the swearing, the grandstanding. The stubble, the body hair, the tummy pudge. Not to mention the ruling and the killing and the being fucking busy all the damn time.

To be honest, I’m kind of addicted to her, but I’m trying not to tell her that.

She slips from my lap and bends down to take off my boots and socks before reaching up to undo my belts. She smiles slyly at me as she carefully sets my knife sheath aside; we’ve had some fun with that particular weapon before. I watch her, running my hand through her hair as she finishes undressing me.

I scoot into the center of the bed, waiting for her to follow and snuggle into my side. I pull the blankets over us as she kisses my forehead and runs her fingers through my hair and beard.

I’ve broken my own rules by letting her sleep in my bed while I’m gone, but when she told me she wanted to touch herself between my sheets while I was away, I couldn’t resist.

The bed is warm because she’s been in it. I sink into the mattress a little more, comforted by the soft heat.

I usually don’t let my wives spend the night at all, regardless of if I’m here or not, but I like the way Robin cuddles when we sleep. She fits against my body perfectly, like a puzzle piece made just for my rough edges.

I wrap an arm around her and feel my elbow brush against her book. “What were you fucking reading?” I wonder. “It was making you laugh.” She starts to giggle again as I prop it up on my chest, slinking down so she can kiss my belly softly.

“It was in the box of books that Simon brought me. I don’t think he knew it was there,” she replies thoughtfully. “Thank you for those, by the way.”

I smile and run my hand through her hair again. “You don’t have to thank me,” I remind her, frowning at the book. “I can’t even fucking read this. Is that Japanese?” I flip a page, looking at the drawings instead. Her head settles onto my shoulder as my eyes widen.

“I think so, based on the content,” she answers, watching as I flip another page.

“Are those tentacles? Fuck.” I turn the book and hold it closer to my face. Robin reaches for her nightstand and pulls out a pair of glasses with thick black frames. That’s another rule I broke; her things are stashed all over my room. “I don’t fucking need glasses,” I grunt as she puts them on my face, ignoring the fact that the images are much clearer now.

“Nope,” she agrees lightly, kissing my cheek. “You just look cute in them.” I put my arm around her again and slap her butt so she yelps and wiggles against me.

“You’re fucking lucky I like you cheeky.” I wink at her, turning another page. She peeks at the one I’m staring at, which shows a man with two… “What do you even fucking call these?” I ask abruptly.

“Tentacle dicks!” she responds brightly. I snort. Okay. The man on the page is using his two tentacle dicks to fuck the woman in the frame every which way. They both look like they’re having a good time.

“How do you think that fucking works?” I feel like I’m pretty good with one dick, but hey, it’s fun to imagine having two.

She puts her lips against my ear and whispers, “What do you think I’ve been fantasizing about?” I chuckle and then yawn. I’m exhausted and she knows it. “I’ll tell you all about it later, I promise,” she purrs. “For now, get some sleep.”

I throw the book on my nightstand, taking the glasses off and setting them on top of it. Robin lays her head on my chest over my heart and curls her leg over mine as I loop my arms around her.

“I’m glad you’re home, Negan.”

I trail my fingers up and down her spine slowly. “Me too, sweetheart.”

_When I wake again, it’s dark. There’s a full moon, and Robin left the curtains open, so the light is shining through the glass and illuminating the bed. She’s still in mostly the same position on my chest, one of her hands delicately cupping my neck, the other gripping my shoulder._

_Now that I’m not so tired, my thoughts turn to how much I want her. Her breasts are soft and supple against me, and I can feel the warmth radiating from between her legs against my thigh. I slide my hand down my stomach and between my legs to stroke my cock…_

_And that’s when I realize that something about me is very, very different._

_I gingerly lift the blankets to stare between my legs. For a moment, I wonder if I should be panicking, but I’m strangely calm._

_I follow the usual trail of hair down the length of my stomach with my eyes. Generally, it would end at my dick, but now it ends at a ridged opening that seems to be… pulsing. I’m about to reach down and touch it when Robin stirs against me._

_“Negan?” she murmurs. “Are you all right? It’s cold.” She gazes up at me sleepily for a moment, noticing the glazed look in my eyes. “Oh. Do you need some… attention?” she giggles. She runs her hand through her messy hair before gliding it down my belly. She hasn’t looked yet._

_Her fingers meet the new ridge between my legs and I actually convulse as she touches it, gasping loudly. Fucking fuck, it feels like it’s made entirely of nerves meant for pleasure. I groan as Robin moves her hand away in alarm, looking down at me. “Negan, what…?”_

_“I’m dreaming, I’m pretty sure,” I tell her. She nods, accepting the fact easily, which makes me even more certain. “Touch me there again, please?” I rumble. I may as well take advantage for as long as my dream lasts. She obliges me, tracing the ridges of the opening with her middle finger slowly. My eyes roll back into my head and I shudder, briefly wondering if this is what she feels like when I touch her clit._

_“Negan…” she whispers, her voice awestruck. I prop myself on my elbows so I can see what she’s staring at._

_Unfurling from between the ridges are two undulating tentacles, one on top of the other. I have the same feeling that I get in my belly when I get hard, so I assume that this is my new reaction when aroused._

_I study my new… features… curiously. The tentacles are each as long and thick as my cock, and they feel like they’re swelling. They’re not quite erect, but I assume it’s their version of it. They’re slick with fluid, and Robin gulps as she reaches out and gently brushes her fingers over the top of one._

_“They’re, um. They’re. They’re ribbed,” she observes. I snort._

_“For your fucking pleasure,” I drawl. She smacks me in the chest._

_“You’re an ass,” she informs me playfully._

_“You fucking love it.” She turns back to my tentacles. I can read the signs in her body; she’s intensely aroused. Her face is flushed, her eyes are glassy, and she’s biting her lip. Her nipples are hard through her flimsy top, and I can smell how wet she is. I chuckle. “You wanna fucking play with me, sweetheart?”_

_She nods eagerly. “Can we?” she begs. I nod. Suddenly, I remember the images in the book._

_“Let me… try something… first…” I request. How do I…?_

_I concentrate on what I want to happen, flexing the muscles in my stomach, growling deeply as the tentacles obey. I glance at Robin. Her eyes are getting wider as she watches in fascination._

_“Holy fuck,” she croaks, squeezing my arm tightly in her hand. I grin as I experiment, realizing that I can make them move however I want. I flick them back and forth, slow, then fast, stretching them up my belly and curling them around each other, biting my lip as I move them in a thrusting motion. She moans as I reach down, wrapping my hand around the base of both tentacles at the same time. They’re too big for my fingers to meet, and I have large hands._

_Robin reaches out, wrapping her own hand around the top of both tentacles, her palm running over the ribs. I stroke slowly and she follows my rhythm, her free hand resting over my heart, feeling it beat harder. It’s nice, but I want more._

_“Straddle my thighs, sweetheart,” I order. She obeys me immediately, sinking down heavily across my legs. “Take off your top.” She does. I just stare at her breasts for a moment. They’re round and full and heavy; her nipples are a dusky pink because she’s so aroused. She loves it when I tease them, and that’s exactly what I plan to do now._

_I flick the tentacles upward and curl them dexterously around her engorged nipples. She jumps, moaning, and I squeeze. Her back arches, pushing her chest into my touch. I unfurl the tentacles to briefly cup her breasts and then tighten them again, making sure the ribs face inward so they rub against her sensitive peaks. I smile as I notice that the tentacles form the shape of a heart when I have them positioned this way._

_I squeeze harder, tugging, starting to pump her nipples continuously. Her eyelids flutter and she leans forward, her hands digging into my belly and tangling in my hair. It gives me more leverage and I curl my tentacles completely around each breast, still teasing each nipple with the tips. She moans again, rocking with me, her body quivering in pleasure. “Negan!” she cries, her hair falling into her face._

_It's fascinating to watch her like this. Usually when I play with her breasts, I use my hands and mouth, so it’s harder to look at her at the same time._

_“Tell me how it feels, Robin.” She starts to writhe in my grasp, whining; her cheeks are bright red and her breathing is erratic, so I know she’s about to come. I’m surprised she hasn’t already; she must be trying not to. Sometimes she likes the anticipation. “Fucking tell me!”_

_“It feels like you’re sucking on both of my nipples as hard as you can at the same time!” she squeals. I flick the tips of my tentacles over her throbbing nipples and then she’s coming, panting out my name, rocking against me. Her head tips back and I follow the line of her neck with my eyes. I keep working her nipples; it’s harder to hang on because her chest is slippery, but I manage. When she finally stops coming, I let my tentacles fall back between my legs._

_I could keep going, but there are so many other things I want to do._

_“Damn, sweetheart, do you know how fucking beautiful you are when you come?” She smiles tiredly, adjusting herself so she’s kneeling between my legs, running her fingers over the slippery underside of my lower tentacle. They’re a little stiffer now, and they stiffen more as I observe the marks I’ve left on her breasts from squeezing so tight. “I didn’t hurt you, did I, Robin?” I ask quietly, serious for a moment._

_She shakes her head. “No, Negan, you didn’t hurt me.” She keeps stroking my tentacle and I shiver, wriggling the two together so she’s touching them both at the same time. “You’re beautiful when you come too.” She winks up at me, looking thoughtfully at my new appendages. “Do you think I can go down on these?” she wonders curiously._

_I bite my lip. Robin loves going down on me, and she’s damn good at it. I have no idea how it will work with tentacles, but I sure as fuck want her to try. “Give it a fucking go,” I urge her. I uncurl them, holding them straight for her so she can do what she likes to them._

_She bends her head, touching her tongue tentatively to one tentacle. I frown a little. “Is it fucking gross?” I ask worriedly. She laughs._

_“It’s a little wetter than usual, but no, it’s not gross. It tastes like pre-come.” She runs her finger over a tentacle’s tip, finding a slit there. “I kind of miss the head of your cock,” she teases. “I like playing with it.” She dips her tongue into the slit, using both of her hands to encircle the base of my tentacles, squeezing and stroking as she pulls back before taking both tips into her mouth._

_I’m so slippery that she has trouble finding purchase, but she quickly discovers that the upside is that her mouth will slide very easily over me. She can’t take much of me in when she’s bobbing on both, especially as they get more rigid. I squirm under her, reaching down and tangling my hands in her hair._

_She raises her head. “Does it feel good? I mean, does it feel like it usually does?”_

_I nod, starting to sweat, pulling all her hair back and up so I can see her face, holding onto it tightly. “Please don’t fucking stop, Robin,” I beg, moaning loudly as her mouth descends on me again._

_This time, she wraps one hand around my top tentacle, stroking it slowly from base to tip as she swallows the other. I writhe, my tentacles thrusting on their own as she takes me deep into her throat, sucking the whole time. I squirm and whine, a familiar feeling building deep in my belly._

_“I think I’m about to fucking come,” I gasp, dragging her head up and pushing it back down with my hands, feeling her moan around me, the vibrations quivering through my body. She quickly switches tentacles, sucking on the top one as she starts to jerk the other hard and fast, nestling the tip against her breasts._

_I pant, my back arching as I wriggle underneath her. She knows all the best ways to get me off, and it seems as though they all work the same, even with the tentacles. I’m throbbing and pushing up into her hand and mouth, moaning her name inarticulately as she works me just right._

_Then she scissors her fingers and slides them up over the lips of my new opening and I howl, yanking her hair hard as my orgasm starts. She keeps rubbing and stroking and swallowing and sucking as I plant my heels against the bed, shaking as I spurt long, thick ropes of come into her mouth and all over her breasts._

_It’s even more intense than usual, like coming twice at the exact same time. I keep thrusting as I finish, falling back onto the bed when I’m empty, all my muscles tight with exertion. I can feel Robin shaking against me as my tentacles curl back into my body, spent for the moment._

_I prop myself up on one elbow to gaze at her. She’s still straddling my thighs, and her hands are braced against the bed so she can hold herself up. She’s glistening from her mouth all the way down to the base of her belly, completely slicked in my fluids. My eyes are immediately drawn to her heaving breasts, which are dripping with my come._

_I grab her by the waist, flipping her onto her back and settling between her legs, running a hand through my sweat-damp hair before leaning down and starting to lick her clean. I can taste myself, but I can also taste her skin. It’s intoxicating._

_“Fuck, Negan, yes!” Robin cries, wrapping her legs tightly around my middle, putting one arm around my shoulders and her other hand in my hair. She squeals loudly as I push her breasts together as tightly as I can, squeezing them roughly while I lick, thoroughly cleaning off everything but her nipples._

_She keeps making all those breathy, high-pitched noises that I like so much, twisting underneath me, her heart pounding. She loves it when I do this for her; I should really do it more, but usually I finish inside of her or in her mouth, so I don’t get many opportunities._

_I take a nipple between my lips, swirling my tongue over it, teasing the taut little peak as I suck my come off of it. I’m already getting aroused again, and I can feel myself opening up, my tentacles uncoiling and flicking against her soft thighs._

_I switch nipples, sucking hard on one and twisting the other between my fingers. I flex my stomach, maneuvering one tentacle between her legs and slapping it lightly against her clit. She keens, moving her hips against me, her breasts heaving around my face._

_When I slap her clit again, she wails, shuddering violently underneath me and coming hard. I keep sucking and teasing her nipples, rubbing her clit in gentle circles to keep her orgasm going as my tentacles swell. I run my other tentacle over her slit, feeling her clench, knowing that she’s craving something to fill her up._

_I nibble on her nipples and her back arches. She whimpers as I press my tentacle teasingly against her entrance, stopping just short of putting it inside her. “Negan, Negan, please!” she pleads. I chuckle against her breasts. I’m feeling just as much need as she is, but I’m trying not to show it._

_“Do you want me to fuck you, Robin?” I rasp, rubbing my beard against her breasts, lapping at the sweat covering them. “Damn, doll, you taste divine,” I murmur, kissing her nipples. She moans, bucking her hips up and pushing on my shoulders._

_“I want to ride you, Negan,” she purrs. My tentacles twitch and I crawl the rest of the way up her body to her mouth, sealing my lips over hers and tangling our tongues together as I roll onto my back._

_She breaks the kiss, placing her hands on my chest, her fingers sinking into the hair there. She’s on her knees, hovering over me, looking down at my engorged tentacles undulating between her legs. “I want to ride them both at the same time,” she gasps, smiling down at me as I coil them together into one long, thick, pulsing column for her._

_I wiggle the tips into her entrance to get her started, and then she takes over, sliding down on me. Her lips part and she moans deliciously, her thighs quivering as I stretch her wide. “Christ on sale,” she mutters as she sinks down further. I grip her hips tightly in my hands and chuckle. She only says that when she’s really, really turned on._

_She groans as our hips meet, whining as I pulse. She holds herself still for a moment and I know she’s adjusting to having twice as much as usual inside her. “Honey, are you okay?” I ask softly. I want to move, but I don’t want to hurt her._

_She nods slowly and starts to move her hips, bouncing up and down on my tentacles gently. I moan in unison with her, squeezing her tightly, my fingers digging into her skin. “Dammit, Negan, you are enormous,” she groans, sliding back down, stretching herself to the limit to take all of me in._

_I start to sweat again as she finds a rhythm, moving more enthusiastically, bouncing harder as she adjusts. I slip my hands down the lush curve of her ass, squeezing and kneading it as she rides me. That spurs her on even more, but as I feel her bottom move in my hands, I realize that I want to see it._

_I scoot up so I’m half-sitting, lifting her and bringing her with me. “Turn around, sweetheart,” I request; she grins and rotates so her back is facing me, groaning again as she resumes bouncing. I hold her hips tightly, watching her ass jiggle each time she goes all the way down._

_“That’s it, Robin,” I praise her, breathing hard as she starts to move faster, bracing her hands on my knees. “Fuck, honey, that’s it,” I encourage her, spreading her cheeks and biting my lip as I watch her take me deep._

_I flex my stomach again, moving my tentacles inside her, searching for her G-spot. I know how to find it with my cock, but I’m a little disoriented because of the tentacles, especially since I’m close to coming again._

_“Negan?” Robin breathes shakily, looking back at me over her shoulder as she moves. “Would you, um…” She bites her lip and I smack her ass teasingly, enjoying it immensely when she clenches and jumps._

_“Tell me and I’ll fucking spank the shit out of your cute bottom, sweetheart,” I promise. She moans, her pace slowing and her eyelashes lowering as she blushes shyly._

_Fuck, I love that she’s got me inside her and she can still blush. I raise my eyebrows as she finally asks, “Would you put one in my ass?”_

_“Fuck yes, honey,” I murmur. She doesn’t ask for that very often, and I am more than happy to take advantage._

_I withdraw one of my tentacles, feeling her relax a bit now that she isn’t so full. She starts to bounce again as I slide my tentacle teasingly up the cleft of her ass, flicking it against her entrance, getting it wet, wiggling the tip in to get her ready for me, taking a deep, shuddering breath to keep myself from exploding right here and now._

_She rocks back against me eagerly, taking more of me in. “Negan, please!” she begs. Even though I’m trying to rein myself in, I chuckle, pleased by the urgency of her need._

_I push further into her, reaching up and spanking her hard, quivering as all of her muscles clench around both of my tentacles and she starts to move faster. “More,” she pants. I spank her again, moving my hips in time with hers, going deeper._

_She sits down on me hard, and suddenly I’m completely surrounded by her warm wetness, groaning as she swirls her hips instead of lifting herself up and down so she can keep all of me inside her. I’m about to burst, but I want her to finish first, so I let her gyrate against me, wriggling my tentacles inside of her._

_She’s tight all over, and I finally find her G-spot as I thrust up into her hard, rubbing the ribs of my tentacle all over it, making her shriek in pleasure as she starts to come. She grips my knees tightly as she spasms around me, moaning my name repeatedly. I slide my fingers around her front to massage her clit and she shrieks again, her orgasm starting all over._

_I spank her with my other hand as hard as I can, my eyes rolling back in my head as I start to come. I grab a handful of her ass, squeezing it tight as I writhe underneath her, pumping rope after rope of thick hot come deep inside both of her holes, still playing with her clit. Then I slide my hand from her ass up to her breast, squeezing it roughly, my fingers finding her nipple, rolling it and twisting it, teasing her._

_She cries out inarticulately as I sit up and pull her back against my sweat-soaked chest, my tentacles already starting to swell again inside her. Her head drops onto my shoulder, her breaths desperate, short, and heavy as I fondle and caress her tits, pinching her nipples mercilessly as my tentacles flick and wriggle inside her._

_She bounces eagerly, hooking one arm around my neck and turning so I can kiss, lick, and suck on her breast. She sinks her other hand into my hair, bringing her other breast closer; I push them together and start to urgently suck both of her nipples at the same time. I can feel her tightening as I pulse and grow inside both of her entrances, stretching her open more and more, curling deep inside her and making her mine._

_My hand slides down to her clit and I use just my middle finger to flick and rub it gently, feeling her hands grip me tighter as I fuck her hard and deep and suck on her nipples as hard as I can. She squirms, her plump bottom bouncing against me, her thighs dripping with our come. I rub my tentacles in a circle, feeling them slide against each other through the thin membranes inside her, the ribs running tantalizingly over the walls of her sensitive passages._

_“Fuck, Negan!” she pants, her movements fast, hard, and completely erratic. “Negan, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m…!”_

I wake with a start, sitting up in the bed. I’m covered in sweat, and my dick is so hard that it’s painful. Robin is walking back to the bed from the bathroom, smiling at me the whole way. She sits beside me and trails her fingers down my sweat-soaked chest as I run a hand through my hair.

“You were making some pretty intense noises out here,” she observes. “Good dream?”

I nod as she pulls the sheet away from my waist, licking her lips as she looks at my erection. “Really fucking good.”

“Well, I hope it was about me.” She winks, and then yelps as I grab her, slamming her back into the bed and pinning her hands with one of mine, spreading her thighs with my knees and positioning myself at her entrance.

“It was,” I growl, pausing for just a moment. “You want me?” I clarify. I never take what a woman isn’t willing to give.

“Always,” she purrs, spreading her legs wider for me. “Tell me about your dream, Negan.”

I smirk as I enter her. She moans as I fill her up, putting her arms around me as I rock us together in a steady rhythm. I put my lips to her ear and start to tell her about my dream.

I hold her close, her cries growing louder and louder as I fuck her fast, then slow, soft, then hard, speaking into her ear the whole time, telling her what I dreamed. She comes and comes and comes, and she doesn’t stop until I’ve told her everything that happened.

When we’re both finally sated, I stay on top of her, resting my forehead and nose against hers. “Robin?” I breathe. Her eyes flicker open and she gazes up at me happily.

“Yes, Negan?” Her voice is wistful and satisfied.

“Will you be my only wife?” She giggles and her lips ghost over my jaw.

“I’ve been wondering when you were going to ask me that. I didn’t expect it to be after a wicked hot tentacle dick dream, but I’ll take what I can get.” I laugh and kiss her lightly.

“Sorry,” I apologize. “It’s not just because of the amazing sex, I swear.”

“I know, Negan,” she assures me, holding me close as I sink down on top of her, kissing her neck and licking the sweat from her skin. “Yes,” she answers. “I’ll be your only wife.”

“Thank you,” I murmur, my eyes slipping shut. She turns us onto our sides and nuzzles my neck. “Robin?” I continue. “I…” I take a deep breath. I haven’t said what I’m about to say to anyone in a long time. “I kind of fucking love you, you know.”

I feel her smile against my skin. “I kind of fucking love you too, Negan.”


	26. Rescue (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine saving Negan from a herd and him asking you to marry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“Fucking fuck, this is not how I fucking die!” the man yells. There’s a loud, wet smacking sound as he bashes a walker with his bat. He howls as another walker grabs him from behind, dropping the bat as it gnaws at his leather jacket.

You jump down from the tree you were hiding in, whistling sharply. The walker lets the man go and he whirls to face you, his brow furrowing. “Who the fucking fuck are you?” he wonders, picking up his bat again so he can start killing walkers as they turn and begin shambling towards you.

You pull out your katana and commence neatly slicing heads from bodies. Before long, the small herd is dead at your feet.

You clean off your sword while he stares at you. “Damn, sweetheart. You wanna fucking marry me?”

You laugh and he raises his eyebrows.

“Oh, you’re serious,” you realize after a moment. You pause. “That’s definitely the strangest thing I’ve been asked after saving someone’s ass, so congratulations.”

He slings his bat over his shoulder and smirks. “So what do you fucking say, doll? I’m Negan.” He gestures to the bat. “This is Lucille. And your fucking badassness and adorable tinyness are making my dick about as hard as her right now.” He actually pats your head as he stands in front of you; your head only comes up to about the center of his chest.

You shrug. “Why not, Negan? I’m probably never going to receive another offer of marriage, that’s for sure.”

“I’m not so sure about that, darling. Come on,” he says, pointing with the bat. “My place is this way. I have some asses to kick for being so scared they shit their pants and fucking abandoned their fearless leader.”

He cups your chin in his fingers and leans down to give you a soft, sensual kiss. A moan quickly escapes you and Negan chuckles in satisfaction.

“Oh, you are fucking in for it, baby,” he whispers teasingly. “That was just a sneak preview.”


	27. Retreat (Negan x Sidhe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Sidhe take a break and spend some time alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features an original female character.
> 
> Negan and Sidhe exist in a private roleplay that [Kirthal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirthal) and I frequently indulge in. [Kirthal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirthal) is Negan and I’m Sidhe. The story takes place in an alternate version of the _Teen Wolf_ universe. Negan is a college lacrosse player, and at the beginning of the roleplay, he became a werewolf. Now he’s under the care of Sidhe, who is a Gwraig Annwn, a type of Fae that generally lives in lakes, and her mentor, Dr. Alan Deaton. Negan’s best friend Simon is still adjusting to his friend’s new condition and significant other. They all also frequently cross paths with Chris Argent. Currently, Sidhe is using the alias Sadie. This is how Negan knows her, so it’s the name he uses for her, despite it not being her real one. 
> 
> Sidhe’s face claim is Kristen Stewart. The cover for this story was made for me by [Kirthal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirthal).

Negan stretched and yawned, scratching his chest as he wandered through the living room and then into the kitchen.

He knew she was still here. He could smell her. Otherwise he would have been worried.

And the wolf would have been closer to the surface. He was finally getting used to it. It was feeling more like a part of him now than something entirely separate.

He had wondered if his feelings for Sadie would change when that happened, but if anything, they were stronger now that the two pieces of him were closer together.

He was glad. As hard as it still was for him to admit it, he didn’t want to lose that.

Lose her.

His train of thought was interrupted as he made it to the kitchen and her scent surrounded him. He growled contentedly as she glanced up at him from where she was sitting on the table.

She was wearing one of his shirts. They were so big on her that she practically disappeared into them, but she liked the smell and the warmth they retained after he wore them.

“You’re not working, are you?” he rumbled. “The point of this weekend was not to work.”

“Of course not,” she answered, her loch green eyes wide and dark with desire as she stared at his lean, muscular, and very nude form. “Did you sleep well?” she asked, smiling at him.

He nodded. “I always sleep well when I’m next to you,” he confessed. “Now come here.”

He reached out, grabbing her legs and dragging her to the edge of the table, her hair swaying as he started to kiss her and run his hands over her body. She purred happily as their hips met, lifting her legs to wrap loosely around his waist, squirming as his fingers skimmed over her thighs.

Sadie leaned back on her hands eagerly as Negan lifted his shirt away from her skin, rocking his hips so that his swollen, stiff length rubbed against the thin barrier of her panties.

Sadie moaned as Negan’s fingers dipped into her waistband. “Why do you even wear these when it’s just us?” he complained. He didn’t give her a chance to answer before he kissed her again, cupping her face in his hands, biting her lower lip.

He continued rubbing himself between her legs, teasing himself just as much as her.

Then, without warning, he lifted her off of the table, turned her around, and bent her over it, ripping off her panties in one smooth stroke and smacking her pert ass before falling to his knees and burying his face in her pussy from behind.

Sadie squealed, squirming against the table. Negan held her firmly in place with one large hand, reaching down and gently jerking himself with the other, craving some relief.

Negan continued to suck and spank her, his animal instincts rising as he roughly bit his way across both of the soft, round globes of her bottom.

Sadie panted and gasped, writhing against the table, listening to Negan stroke himself a little faster. “Oh, yes, Negan! Yes, yes, yes!”

Her pleasure satisfied him immensely. He wanted more of it.

Negan stood and slid his throbbing cock into Sadie without warning. She squealed louder this time, eagerly pushing back against him, her hands tangling in her mass of long, dark brown hair.

Negan set a brisk pace, pulling all the way out of her and then pushing all the way in again, his hands gripping her hips tightly enough to leave marks.

He loved leaving marks on her pale, perfect skin. It let everybody know who she belonged to. He also loved watching himself fuck her. Because she was a Fae, she wasn’t even four and a half feet tall, and it just made him feel bigger and stronger and more masculine.

“Come for me, Sadie,” he practically snarled, snapping his hips even faster.

It never failed. She always came when he told her to.

He couldn’t get enough.

He bent over, kissing his way down her spine, still holding onto her hips as she came all over him, pushing herself back onto him as she shook with powerful spasms.

“That’s my girl,” he praised her. “We’re not even close to done, by the way.”

For the next few minutes, he alternated between continuing to fuck her tight pussy, dropping to his knees to nibble and flick at her clit, and spanking her scrumptious ass until it was bright pink and radiating heat.

Sadie made loud, pleased noises the entire time. Moans, gasps, pants, groans.

Each sound just made Negan harder and more determined.

Finally, he lifted her back onto the table, flipping her over so she was staring up at him with glazed eyes, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

Negan leaned down, closing his hands around her throat and kissing her feverishly as he pushed himself back inside her, holding himself there.

After a moment, he grabbed handfuls of her hair for leverage as he started to snap his hips again. His eyes fell to her breasts, watching them bounce.

The sensations were too overwhelming for Sadie to handle. “Negan, I’m gonna come!” she squeaked, her hands scrabbling for purchase on the smooth wooden surface.

“Fuck yeah you are,” Negan agreed. He fisted one hand into her hair at the base of her neck, squeezing her throat again with the other as he moved even faster and harder. When she crested, he bent and sealed his mouth over hers, swallowing all of the sounds she made as she violently contracted around his cock.

Negan sighed, grabbing her legs and lifting them onto his shoulders until she was basically bent in half, relishing how flexible she was. “I love it when you come for me, Sadie.”

She grinned up at him, her face flushed, and pushed her hair back where it was sticking to her sweaty cheeks. Negan was inside her, not moving, still incredibly hard, and she wriggled on the table. “So make me do it again,” she challenged.

Negan’s eyes flashed golden and he growled. She knew just how to get his buried wolf going.

He grabbed one of her feet in each hand, stretching her legs wide as he started to fuck her again.

Sadie whimpered ecstatically. “Oh, yes, Negan!”

He kept his strokes slow and steady, panting, his tight abs flexing. Sadie reached forward and ran her fingers over them, gazing into his now dark eyes. “You have such a beautiful body, Negan,” she praised him, causing him to growl once more.

He dropped to his knees, flicking his tongue rapidly over her swollen clit. She screamed and reached out to grab the edges of the table, hanging on tight. He teased her for another moment, then stood up and pushed back inside her.

He moved faster, keeping one of her legs over his shoulder, letting her wrap the other around his waist. He grabbed her breasts, squeezing them roughly as he leaned down to kiss her, groaning as he felt his thick length split her open with every thrust.

“Again, Sadie,” Negan grunted, on the verge of begging as he pounded into her as fast as he could without breaking the table. “Again!”

Sadie arched her back and shrieked as she came a third time, leaning up and putting her arms around Negan’s neck so she could pull his head down for a long, passionate kiss.

Negan kissed her back almost desperately, sliding his hands under her bottom so he could lift her up off of the table. He got back onto the table on his back, cradling her on top of him.

As their lips parted, he murmured, “I love you, Sadie.” He’d never thought he’d love anybody again, but he loved her more deeply and more sincerely than he’d thought was even possible.

Sadie knew him. Inside and out, good and bad, man and beast. And for some unfathomable reason, she hadn’t abandoned him. She was supportive and patient and fiercely protective of him.

She’d been alive for over 3,000 years, and she’d never been with anyone until she found him. She was entirely his, and miraculously, she never wanted to be anyone else’s.

They were going to live forever, and Negan was going to fight tooth and nail to make sure they were always together.

Sadie smiled softly, running her fingers through his long, dark hair. “I love you too, Negan.”

Her delicate, cool hand wrapped around his hot, hard dick, holding it steady so she could sink down onto it. Because she was a water creature, she always ran a little cold. She loved that Negan was the opposite and ran hot.

They should be fire and ice, diametrically opposed.

Instead, she just melted into him and made his flame blue.

Negan couldn’t think anymore as Sadie started to ride him. He grabbed her hips, hanging onto her, grunting each time she bounced down on him. It was so cool and wet inside of her, and his dick felt searingly hot.

He bit his lip, drawing blood briefly before he healed. Sadie leaned down, still moving her hips, and licked it off. Negan throbbed inside her, his need so urgent now that he thought he might die if he didn’t come.

“Need to come!” he grunted, holding her down on him and pistoning his hips, thrusting into her fast and hard. “Now, now, right now!” A partial howl erupted from him as he tensed, burying himself in Sadie just before he started pumping ropes of thick, hot come into her.

Sadie rode Negan through his orgasm. His eyes rolled back into his head as she had her fourth when he was halfway through his first. He sat up, cradling her against his chest, nuzzling and nipping at her breasts as they both finished together.

Negan stood, gently laying her back on the table. He was still half-hard inside her, and he thrust gently and slowly as he pushed her thighs back and watched his seed leak out of her. Sadie grinned, propping herself up on her elbows to watch too.

As Sadie gazed at him, Negan fell slowly to his knees, his eyes never leaving hers as he started to lick her clean, tasting both of them together. Sadie’s breath caught in her throat and she squirmed a little as she felt his warm tongue against her.

Negan had always thought women smelled and tasted good, but with his new heightened senses, he appreciated Sadie’s smell and taste even more. She smelled unique, like cool, rippling loch water and green things, and there was something deeper and spicier mixed in there when she was aroused.

She tasted the same. The earthiness of her appealed to the wolf in him, and it was even better combined with his own taste.

Sadie shuddered as Negan finished cleaning her, sliding carefully off of the table as he stood and turning him so he was leaning against it. “It’s my turn to taste,” she whispered, getting on her knees in front of him.

Negan moaned, biting his lip again as he pulled all her hair back into a ponytail, holding it together with his hands.

The curls fell to her waist when they were let free. He had asked her why she didn’t cut it once. She had promptly grabbed a pair of scissors and snipped away at it until it barely reached her ears. Not even a minute later, it had all grown back.

Not that it mattered. He liked her no matter what length her hair was. He had just been curious.

His head tipped back as Sadie wasted no time, bringing him back to full hardness with her beautiful, delicate hands. He’d had decent stamina even before he was a werewolf, and now it was even better. He and Sadie had discovered that he could have sex pretty much all day without stopping.

When she swallowed him whole, Negan grunted, unable to keep from thrusting into her mouth. He lifted his head and gazed down into her big eyes, listening to her noisily suck him.

When she let him go with a loud pop and started to kiss and suck his balls, he moved one of his hands and started to jerk himself vigorously. He was even harder now than he’d been before, and it was making him ache with need for her again.

“Please, Sadie… oh, fuck, please… I’m so, so fucking hard…” He was whining now.

Luckily, Sadie had learned how to read him very quickly. She always seemed to know what he was thinking and what he needed most, and she was always more than willing to give it to him.

Negan had no idea what he’d done to deserve her. At first, he’d been bitter about becoming a werewolf. He’d felt like his life was ruined.

But now, he thought that being a supernatural creature was a pretty fair trade so he could be with her forever.

Negan leaned back and gripped the table with his hand, the other still tangled in her hair as she swallowed him again. His back was arched, all of his muscles were taut, and he was struggling to even stay upright as Sadie sucked him with the perfect amount of pressure.

“Yes!” he groaned, his hand tightening in her hair as he held her down on his cock. She started to swallow around him, gulping eagerly as he panted loudly. “Yes, Sadie, yes, fuck, fuck, fucking yes!”

Then he was coming again, filling her mouth as she swallowed, not letting a single drop escape.

She pulled back, gasping for air. Negan shook his head to clear it, then bounced her up into his arms so he could carry her back to the bed. He was already getting hard again, and he wanted to really fuck her into the mattress.

He jumped into the center of the bed with her, making her giggle as he rocked against her. Her giggling turned into a long, loud moan as he skimmed his fingers up her arms and grabbed her wrists, pressing them into the bed while he entered her again.

Sadie writhed, pushing her hips desperately against Negan’s as he worked himself hard and fast above her. “Oh, yes, Negan! Oh, yes! Please, please, please, please!”

Negan didn’t let up, pushing her into yet another orgasm, pulling out of her before she was finished and flipping her over, thrusting back into her in one smooth stroke as she fisted the sheets in her hands and squealed.

Negan slammed into Sadie, holding himself there, gyrating his hips as she finished around him while he gathered her hair into a ponytail again. He tugged on it, tipping her head back until he could lean over and press a sweet little kiss to her forehead.

Sadie giggled breathlessly, squeaking when Negan leaned back and spanked her ass again before starting to move. “Fuck, Negan, you’re so big!” she gasped, wriggling.

Negan grunted, watching her ass bounce for a few thrusts before he bent back over her. He could get deeper this way, and he could nuzzle her neck. As he smelled and rubbed himself against her skin, he started snuffling like a dog.

Sadie almost giggled again. She didn’t think Negan realized how often he acted like a big puppy. She’d never really brought it up because she thought he would be self-conscious about it, and it was so cute that she didn’t want it to stop.

Negan pulled back a little, kissing Sadie’s shoulders, shoving his nose into her hair and taking a deep breath of her. Then he flipped her over again, stroking himself teasingly as he reached for the nightstand, grabbing something out of the drawer.

“What’s that?” Sadie wondered breathlessly.

Negan grinned wickedly as he pushed slowly back into her, rubbing the smooth surface of the object over her folds. This was going to drive her crazy.

“It’s a clitoral vibrator. I thought you’d like it.” He smirked as he flicked it on.

Sadie’s reaction was immediate. She clenched around him, squealing as the fast vibrations from the device flooded her body. “Fuck, Negan!”

He grinned, lifting her leg up over his shoulder, turning his head so he could nibble and kiss it as he rocked slowly in and out of her, holding the vibrator firmly against her clit.

“Fuck, Negan! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” He was immensely gratified as Sadie started to come, the vibrator pushing her over even faster than usual. He sucked on her ankle, leaving a bright red mark, watching in fascination as she tugged at her own hair, her breasts bouncing as she writhed against him.

Her orgasm finished and another started almost immediately. Her legs shook against him as she started to beg. “Please, Negan, I can’t, I can’t, oh, fuck, I…”

She shrieked as she came again, pushing her hips forward, working herself up and down on Negan’s cock, unable to help herself, despite her words.

Negan kept at it for the next five minutes, rocking gently into Sadie the entire time, savoring the incredible hardness of his cock inside her every time she contracted, greedily absorbing every sound she made as she just came over and over, one right after the other. Finally, he lost count of how many times she’d come since he’d found her on the table that morning.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t determined to keep going.

Finally, he clicked the vibrator off, setting it aside and pulling Sadie’s hips snugly against his, groaning desperately as he pistoned into her, his cock throbbing and pulsing with need.

“Oh, Negan, yes, yes!” Sadie groaned. Every one of her muscles ached and she was bathed in sweat, but she couldn’t get enough of him. She grabbed his forearms as he thrust, grunting savagely each time he bottomed out in her.

“Come for me, Negan,” Sadie whispered, squeezing his arms. “Fill me up, please.”

Negan nodded, throwing his head back and growling as he emptied himself inside her.

“That’s it,” Sadie urged him. “Mmm, yes, that’s it, Negan. Oh, you’re so warm.”

Negan gasped, pushing his sweat-soaked hair back from his forehead. “Not done yet,” he rumbled. “Turn over.”

Sadie turned over, getting on her elbows and knees, whimpering as Negan pushed into her tender body yet again. His hands ran over her back as he gently pushed in and out of her, working himself up to complete hardness again.

Then he laid back, his hands dragging over her hips as he went. “Make yourself come all over me, Sadie. Please.”

Sadie moaned as she lifted herself onto Negan’s cock, her feet trapped under his thighs as she grabbed his ankles for leverage. Negan lifted his head to watch her bounce on him, running his hands over her almost lazily.

Sadie slowed, slumping down against Negan as she spasmed around him again.

Negan could tell that she was tired. Her limbs quivered and her breathing was heavy. He sat up, lifting her off of him and nestling her into the bed on her back before draping his body over hers.

He reached between them, slowly finding her entrance again, pressing his stiff length into it. Sadie lifted her arms and put them around Negan, burying her face in his neck as he started to make love to her, his hands on her thighs to hold her legs open.

As he got closer, he let her legs fold closed around his waist, nudging her head up so he could claim her lips. “Mine,” he whispered fervently. It was a claim he often made when they were together like this. “Mine forever. Only ever mine.”

They rocked together in silence until they both came at the same time. Sadie wailed, thoroughly spent. Negan stilled as he filled her one more time, holding her face gently in his hands, his lips moving languidly over hers.

“I love you, Sadie.” It had been an odd thing to say at first, but now it felt right and natural.

“I love you, Negan.” She ran her fingers through his hair and gazed up into his eyes, which had faded to their normal light hazel and were no longer flashing golden every few minutes now that the excitement was over.

He stared back at her.

He’d thought that his life was irrevocably ruined when he became a werewolf.

Now, he knew that no matter what they had to face, they would face it together.

And that meant that, in the end, everything would be all right.


	28. Rubbing One Out (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show Negan your new massage table.

Your doorbell rings while you’re sitting cross-legged on your new massage table sorting through bottles of various oils. You hop down to the floor, tying your robe shut around you as you head to the entryway.

When you stand on your tiptoes and peek through the peephole, you’re thrilled to see your neighbor, Negan. He’s hot, he’s single, and you’ve just been waiting for the right moment to make your move. This will be perfect; he definitely has good timing.

You turn the knob and casually lean against the wall as you greet him. “Hi, Negan!” you chirp. He raises an eyebrow, his eyes running over your silky robe, which hugs all of your curves.

“Hey there, sweetheart. Did I catch you fucking playing with yourself?” He winks and flashes you his signature million-megawatt smile.

You giggle and playfully reach out to smack his arm. “No! You’re such a bad boy.”

He smirks. “I am very far from a fucking boy, honey. I’m a fucking manly man who can give you exactly what you fucking need.”

You blush at the thought. Negan talks to everybody this way, so it’s hard to tell when he’s seriously flirting. You’re hoping that today he’ll finally make good on his word, though.

Before you can ask why he’s stopped by, he holds up a box of your favorite chocolates. “These are for you, doll,” he informs you.

“How did you know?” you ask, beaming at him as you open the box and pop one in your mouth. “Mmm!” you moan loudly, hoping to entice him.

Negan chuckles. “There was a box in your mail that got delivered to my house a few weeks ago, remember?” he explains. “My team at school was selling them, so I thought you’d like some.” He runs his hand through his hair, clearly pleased at your reaction.

You eat another chocolate and grin, waiting to see what he’ll do next.

“So…” he finally says. “You going to tell me what you’re fucking doing walking around in the middle of the fucking day in that fucking sexy robe?”

You smile up at him sweetly. “I just got a new massage table, so I’m trying it out,” you tell him innocently.

He licks his lower lip. “You’re a fucking masseuse?”

You nod. “Have you ever had a professional massage, Negan?” you wonder.

“Can’t fucking say that I have, sweetheart,” he admits. “You, uh, gonna give me a fucking happy ending?” he jokes.

“Very happy,” you confirm, leaning forward and slipping your finger through his belt loop. “Come on.”

Negan raises his eyebrows, obviously surprised at your offer. But he mutters, “You’re not gonna get any fucking argument from me,” as he follows you into the house.

You clear off the massage table while he takes his clothes off, selecting an edible eucalyptus and spearmint stress relief oil to use on him. You peek at him as he pushes his pants down, standing there for a moment in just his boxer briefs.

He has more tattoos than you realized. More body hair too.

Without thinking, you blurt out, “Fuck, Negan, you’re so fucking hot.”

Now he looks like the Cheshire Cat on an extremely good day. “Does that mean you want these off?” he teases, gesturing to his underwear.

“Yes!” you squeak, spreading a soft, fluffy towel out over the massage table. “On your tummy, please.”

Negan stretches out, letting you appreciate how long and lanky he is. “Hard to get at it from that angle,” he points out as you carefully drape another towel over his cute, practically nonexistent ass.

You stand behind him so he can’t see you, removing your robe so you’re only wearing your matching lacy panties and bra. Then you drizzle some of the oil over his thighs and start to knead them gently, letting your hands slip under the towel and just brush the curve of his backside.

“That shit smells fucking good,” he grunts, shifting uncomfortably. You carefully slide your hand between his legs and cup his balls, squeezing them gently, feeling how full they are as he groans.

“I’m gonna punch a damn hole in your fucking massage table if you don’t fucking let me turn over, honey,” Negan growls.

“Go ahead, Negan,” you purr. “I want to see how big your cock is.”

He twitches beneath the towel as he turns over, and your eyes widen as you realize that he’s massive. His eyes widen as he sees what you’re wearing.

“I think you should fucking charge more if you’re gonna give massages fucking wearing that, doll. Fuck, you look good enough to eat.”

“Me first,” you whisper, squeezing oil all over his chest and smoothing it down his belly, watching the towel tent out as he gets more aroused.

He hisses when you finally touch him through the fabric. You don’t waste any time, pushing the towel down and dripping more oil onto his cock, using both hands to stroke him, exploring every inch.

He starts to rock his hips into your hands. “Fuck, that feels good, baby!” he moans as you work his head with one hand and his shaft with the other.

“Negan, you’re enormous,” you observe, watching him pulse and grow in your grasp.

He chuckles. “That’s what I keep fucking saying, but no one fucking believes me.”

Suddenly, you wonder if the reason he never makes good on his flirting is because he’s been rejected before because of his intimidating size.

“Well, I do, and I like it,” you murmur, crawling up onto the table and balancing yourself between his legs so you can lower your mouth onto him, squeezing his slippery thighs to stay upright.

“Fucking fuck, sweetheart!” Negan’s back arches and he pushes himself eagerly between your lips as you start to bob your head. “That’s it, honey! Show me what a good little fucking cocksucker you are!”

He puts his hands in your hair, tugging it tightly, moaning in satisfaction as you take him deeper.

You’re sure that he’s skilled with his hands, but it’s entirely possible that it’s been a long time since he’s felt anything like this.

For a few minutes, the room is quiet, the silence punctuated only by the sounds of your rough sucking and Negan’s panting. You push your mouth down on him further each time, finally almost choking as his head slips into your throat. There’s no way you’re going to be able to fit all of him into your mouth, but you’re damn sure going to get as much as you can.

“Fuck, doll, can you really take that much of it?” Negan gasps, his fingers trembling in your hair as you stop bobbing and just suck all that you can get into your mouth. You use your slick hands to keep massaging his balls and the few inches of his exposed shaft.

“Fuck, baby… fuck… fucking fuck… fuck, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that…”

You can feel the thick vein on the underside of his cock throbbing against your tongue as you drag your mouth up and off of him with a loud pop.

“Go ahead, Negan,” you purr. “Give me all you’ve got. Show me how you taste.”

Negan growls as you lower your mouth again, sucking even harder, swallowing around him. His hips stutter and he thrusts sloppily a few times, almost making you gag.

Then he explodes in your mouth, making you moan loudly. He cries out your name over and over as you swallow his load, squeezing his balls and stroking his shaft, making sure you milk him dry.

When he’s finally empty, he collapses back onto your table, a sweaty, oily mess of writhing pleasure. “Fucking fuck, sweetheart, that was so fucking good!” He runs his hands through his hair as he tries to regain his composure.

You lick your swollen lips, crawling up to rest against his chest, running your fingers through his beard and kissing his neck soothingly. “It’s been a while for you, hasn’t it, Negan?”

He nods. “I, uh, can be fucking intimidating, I guess,” he replies. “And I’m not making a fucking joke.”

“I know.”

“It really doesn’t fucking bother you? I didn’t fucking hurt you? I mean, I wasn’t fucking trying to. I know how to fucking use my big fucking dick. I just, um, may have gotten carried the fuck away, you know?”

“You didn’t hurt me, Negan,” you assure him. “I’m glad I could make you feel good.” You scoot up a little further so you can kiss his nose affectionately. You think his concern is sweet.

“I want you to fucking feel good too,” he grunts, running his hands over your body before he lets them dip into your underwear and starts to push them down a bit. “I’d love to know what it’s like in your pretty fucking pussy, honey.”

You smirk. “Well, Negan, it’s lucky for you that I want to know what that big fucking dick feels like in there too.”

He groans in anticipation, gripping your panties tightly in his hands and pulling until they rip. You giggle as he tosses them aside, feeling his cock twitch against your thighs.

Negan pats the spot next to him on the massage table. “Come up here and get on your side, doll. I want to hold you while I fuck your fucking brains out.”

You scramble up beside him, pressing your back against his sweaty, hairy chest. As he undoes the clasp of your bra, you reach down between your legs and grab his cock again, stroking it and squeezing it.

He flings your bra off of the table and buries his face in your neck. “Fucking fuck, you work my cock so fucking good, baby,” he growls. He cups your tits in his hands, plucking at your nipples, making you squirm.

“I want you to fuck me, Negan!” you beg, pushing back against him. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me ever since I moved in!”

Negan chuckles, nipping at your neck, helping you guide his tip to your entrance. As he gently pushes inside of you and you moan, he murmurs, “All you fucking had to do was ask, sweetheart.”

Still, he’s tentative. He doesn’t want to hurt you. You let him test your limits, slowly pushing in one more inch, then one more.

Finally, you can’t take it any longer. “Negan, please!” you whine. “Faster! Harder!”

“Okay, honey,” he agrees through gritted teeth. He grabs your thigh in his big, rough palm, lifting your leg as he starts to slam into you. He curls his other arm around your chest, pawing at your breasts as he starts to fuck you better and deeper than you’ve ever been fucked.

You cry out in ecstasy, bracing your hands against the table, squealing each time Negan’s heavy balls slap against your ass. He tugs at your nipples, panting harshly, hanging onto you desperately.

“Fucking fuck, doll, you feel so fucking good! So fucking good!” He goes even faster and you cry out excitedly.

He wasn’t lying when he said he knew how to use his big fucking dick. He slides into you perfectly with every single thrust, filling you up and stretching you wide.

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come again!” Negan huffs. He quickly pulls out of you, pressing the flared head of his cock against your clit, stroking his shaft furiously so he nudges your clit each time he reaches the tip. “Fucking come with me, sweetheart!”

You reach down, helping him stroke himself, squeezing his balls, grinding your clit against his cock. As he erupts in your hand, he roars and bites down on your shoulder, making you shriek as you start to come too.

You rock together until you both finally stop coming. Negan keeps holding you against him, running his tongue over the bite on your shoulder and kissing it gently. “Sorry about that, honey,” he apologizes. “Damn, you take my cock like a fucking champ.”

You giggle happily, elated that you’ve pleased him. “You weren’t kidding when you said you know how to use it,” you declare.

Negan chuckles and glances around. “We made a mess of your new table,” he points out ruefully.

You shrug. “They clean easily. Don’t worry about it.” You turn in his arms, pulling him down for a kiss. He kisses you back gratefully, sighing contentedly.

“Thank you, doll. I, uh, really fucking needed that.”

You giggle again. “I bet. Want to spend the rest of the day in my bed?”

“Fuck, yes.” Negan stands, slinging you over his shoulder and slapping your ass. You laugh loudly, kicking your feet playfully as he carries you. “Just tell me which way to fucking go.”


	29. Sunset (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go scavenging with Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“Sunset Retirement Home? Really?” Negan stares at you skeptically, Lucille slung over his shoulder. He left his leather jacket in the truck because it’s an unusually hot day, and you can’t help noticing the way his light gray t-shirt stretches alluringly over his well-muscled chest.

Somehow, you manage to tear your eyes away and respond. “You said that to prove my worth, I should find a good place to scavenge. This is the jackpot, Negan. Trust me. It’s out of the way, so it’s unlikely that it’s been looted yet. And because it’s a retirement home, anyone passing through probably overlooked it unless they were desperate. It’s not obvious, like a hospital or a pharmacy. But these places have bedding, food, and medicine, among other things. Who knows what could be in there?”

“A bunch of walkers with fucking walkers,” Negan snorts, extremely pleased with himself. You roll your eyes as you laugh along with him. You really do love his sense of humor, but you’re trying to keep that to yourself. He’s got a big enough head already.

“So they’ll be slow and easy to take out,” you joke, poking him in the chest. “Come on, if I’m wrong, you can punish me in any way you see fit.”

Negan raises his eyebrows. “Well, doll, I’d be a fucking idiot if I said no to that offer. Let’s get the fuck in there. Lead the way.” As you step out in front of him, he smacks your ass soundly, making you jump in surprise.

“Tease,” you retort over your shoulder, your cheeks blazing. The man has damn good hands.

Your assumption was right. No one’s been inside. Clearing the building of walkers is a bit somber, but after taking the bodies outside, the mood picks back up. Negan parks the truck close to the entrance and you both load everything that you can find into it.

As the sun starts to go down, Negan sits on the porch swing, running his hand through his damp hair. His shirt is sticking to his chest because he’s so sweaty, and you keep sneaking appreciative looks at him.

“If you want to stare, sweetheart, just fucking stare. I don’t mind,” Negan drawls, accepting the can and plastic spoon you hand him for dinner. He looks at the label. “Pork and fucking beans!” he crows. “These are my fucking favorite.”

“I know,” you say nonchalantly, nudging him with your elbow and grinning.

“Aw, honey, you fucking remembered something I said,” Negan coos. “What are you having for fucking dinner?”

You hold up your own can and show him. “Spaghetti and meatballs, huh?” he muses. “I’ll make you some fucking great spaghetti if we can find the ingredients, princess,” he promises. “As for the balls, well, you can have those for dessert.” You giggle as he winks.

You both finish eating quickly; you worked right through the middle of the day and you’re starving. Negan sighs happily. “Are there any more of these? I love this shit.”

You chuckle. “There are, but please remember that I have to sit in the cab of the truck with you on the drive home.”

He snickers, lifting his leg and pretending to fart. You push against him playfully and then he actually does fart, the sound echoing in the still night air. He has the grace to look sheepish as you glare at him incredulously, and then you both start laughing uproariously.

“Fucking fuck, that was fucking loud enough to attract walkers!” Negan wheezes, doubling over and clutching his sides.

Tears start to stream down your face as you gasp for air, leaning against him. “Well, at least the smell would make them think we were dead when they got here!” you observe. Negan starts laughing all over again, resting his head on your shoulder as he shakes.

“You got five women to marry you?” you clarify. “Five? You have got to be kidding me!”

“Sweetheart, I am a charming fucker, farts and all. And I could always use a sixth wife, you know.” Negan nuzzles your cheek.

“Are you seriously flirting with me right after you ripped a huge one? Those meatballs must be enormous, Negan.” He grabs your hand and shoves it between his legs.

“Want to find out?” he murmurs, kissing his way down your neck.

“You are unbelievable,” you mutter, turning your head and letting him put his tongue in your mouth. His thumb traces your jaw and he smiles against your lips.

“What do you say we get this shit back to The Sanctuary and I fuck your brains out in my big, comfy bed, honey?” His erection rubs against your palm and you moan; he definitely hasn’t been exaggerating about the size of his dick.

You stand, pulling him up. He towers over you, his hands slipping down your back to squeeze your ass. “I hope you’re planning to drive fast, big man,” you purr.

“If you’re that eager, princess, you can always have a creamy treat on the way home.” Negan’s eyes sparkle mischievously as you shake your head.

He puts his arm around your shoulders and walks you to the truck. “Charming isn’t quite the word to describe you, Negan,” you quip lightly as he lifts you into the cab, spanking you again before he slides behind the wheel.

“Fucking tell me about it, doll.” He blows you a kiss.

The last rays of the setting sun hit the retirement home as Negan carefully maneuvers the truck back out to the road. You gaze at it for a moment until he prods you gently.

“Penny for your fucking thoughts, sweetheart.”

You rest your head on his shoulder wistfully. “Do you think we’ll ever get the chance to grow old, Negan?” you wonder.

He shrugs. “Probably not, honey. Better enjoy life as much as we can while it fucking lasts.”

You nod in agreement. “I can do that.”

He pulls you close and you snuggle into his side for the ride home.


	30. Ticklish (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine finding out Negan is ticklish during sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features a female reader.

Negan’s hands are tangled in your hair as you bob your head up and down on his cock, sucking noisily. He groans, sliding one hand down to cup your breast.

You squirm and suck harder. He groans louder.

“Fuck, baby, I love listening to you suck my huge dick,” Negan rumbles, pinching your nipple roughly. You squeal a little, grinning.

“Mmm… yeah, baby, that’s it… oh, keep sucking…” You rub your hands over his thighs and then up his sides, your fingers lightly grazing his skin.

Suddenly, Negan’s hips buck and he yelps. You glance up at him, seeing his cheeks flush. You pull your mouth off of him, flicking your tongue against his pulsing tip.

“What was that?” you wonder slyly, moving your fingers again. Negan bucks and yelps again and you smirk.

“Are you ticklish?” you ask.

“Fuck no!” Negan huffs, his answer far too quick and defensive to be true.

“Oh, I am so going to use this against you,” you promise, smiling wickedly.

Negan whines and you push him onto his back, crawling on top of him. “Shit!” he grunts as you sink down onto his cock. “Fuck, you’re tight, baby.” He starts tugging and rolling your nipples between his fingers.

You let him tease you for a minute, your nipples swelling as he plays with them, savoring the twitching of his cock deep inside you.

Then you gently tickle him.

“Fuck!” he hisses. His hips lift, pushing him deeper, and he squeezes your nipples hard.

You moan happily. “At my mercy, aren’t you?” You tickle him.

Negan growls. “That’s what you think.”

You shriek as he flips you underneath him, pinning your wrists above your head with one hand. He leans down, capturing a nipple with his mouth, sucking it roughly, his fingers tweaking the other as he starts to thrust.

You surrender to him, wrapping your legs around his waist as he slams into you, your breasts jiggling with each movement.

“Talk dirty to me, baby,” he rasps before sucking your nipple deeper.

You whimper. “Oh, fuck yes, Negan… oh, fuck, pound my tight little pussy with your huge, fat cock…”

He moves faster and harder, switching breasts so he can lavish attention on your other nipple.

“Oh, fuck!” you cry out. “Fuck, Negan, you’re gonna make me come. Oh, fuck, your big cock feels so good fucking me!”

Negan crawls up your body, slamming deeper into you, his lips hovering against yours. “That’s it, baby,” he urges. “Fucking come all over my huge dick. Come on. That’s it.”

You wail as you come around him, your whole body shaking. As soon as you’re finished, he pulls out, jerking himself all over your breasts, covering them in hot, thick ropes of come.

You giggle as he flops down on the bed beside you, gasping heavily.

“If that’s what’s going to happen when I tickle you, I am definitely doing it more often,” you decide.


	31. Tribute (Negan x Robin Ballard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally brings Negan the right woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features an original female character.

**Robin**

I twist, struggling as the men carry me into the clearing. They’re drunk and clumsy, but there are too many of them. I can’t get free.

They drop me in front of another man who’s leaning against a gnarled tree. I look up at him fearfully, my hair falling into my eyes.

He squats, smoothing the stray locks away from my face and cupping my chin in his long fingers.

Now that I can see him clearly, I notice that he looks strange.

Overall, he’s quite handsome. Tall and robust, deep hazel eyes, dark brown hair, matching beard streaked through with silver.

But small details make a difference. His ears are slightly pointed, and he has tiny protuberances on his forehead that almost seem like horns.

As if that isn’t odd enough, he’s also completely naked.

It’s difficult not to stare, though I’m making my best effort. But if his face can be described as handsome, his body is some other word that hasn’t been invented yet. He’s toned and muscular, covered in dark curls of hair, and…

I gulp.

He’s hard. Like, standing straight up against his belly hard.

I’m a virgin, but I do have the Internet, and I’ve never seen a man so… big. He’s long and thick and pulsing, jutting out proudly from yet another tangle of dark hair. His balls are also large, as well as very symmetrical and drawn up tightly against his body.

I’ve never thought of the male form as particularly aesthetically pleasing, but he certainly proves that theory wrong.

The funny thing is that he doesn’t seem bothered by it at all. In fact, he’s acting like it’s normal.

“Well, well, fucking well,” he drawls, smiling at me brilliantly. His teeth are perfectly straight and blindingly white. He licks his lips, glancing at the men who brought me. “What the fuck do we fucking have here?”

“Tribute, Negan,” one of the men slurs. “She’s a virgin.”

I blink in surprise. I have no idea how he knows that.

“Is she now?” the naked man wonders. He sticks his nose in my hair and breathes in deeply, then sighs happily. “Mmm, fuck yeah she fucking is,” he confirms.

My cheeks flush. How can he tell?

He waves his hand dismissively. “Simon, give them all the fucking wine they can fucking carry,” he orders. The men whoop excitedly.

My captor smirks. “Now get lost, you sorry shits! Leave me the fuck alone with her.”

**Negan**

Once our audience is gone, I reach behind the woman’s neck to undo the gag that’s keeping her quiet.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” I ask, gathering her up in my arms and carrying her behind the tree where I hold court to a large clearing. She gasps as I lift her, clinging to my neck.

There’s a large bed in the center of the grassy circle. It’s made of moss; the sides overflow with ivy and flowers that have twined together into a dense growth.

She looks at me. Her face is panicked, so I smile at her and kiss her forehead soothingly. “You’re safe with me,” I assure her.

“You just traded wine for me,” she blurts out incredulously.

I nod. “I did,” I acknowledge, setting her in the center of the bed and reclining on my elbows beside her. “I hope they enjoy it,” I muse. “Since it’s going to kill them.”

She stares at me curiously, steadfastly avoiding anything below my neck. “What?”

I chuckle. “The wine,” I clarify, “is poisoned.”

“Why?” She wrings her hands together slowly and bites her lip.

She really is very fetching.

“Because I don’t like it when men hurt women,” I answer honestly.

“Then what are you going to do to me?”

“Nothing you don’t ask me to.” She frowns and her eyes flick briefly to my crotch. “Despite that.” I reach up, stroking her cheekbone tenderly with my knuckles. “What’s your name?” I repeat.

“Robin,” she finally tells me.

“Well, Robin, it’s lovely to meet you. I apologize for the circumstances. I’m Negan.”

“What are you?” She tentatively touches the tips of my ears and my horns.

“I’m a satyr,” I reply, wondering if she’ll know what that is.

“A satyr?” She pulls her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and relaxing a bit. “Like in Greek mythology?”

“One and the same.”

She frowns briefly. “I thought satyrs had goat legs.”

I shrug. “Some of us do. Some of us are different.”

“Is that why you’re, um…?”

I raise my eyebrows at her and grin cheekily. “Hard all the time?” I tease. “Yes. Part of the job, you know. Satyrs always desire sex. We draw power from it.”

“Is that how you know I’m a virgin?” Her voice is incredibly shy now.

“Yes. Men say they’re bringing virgins all the time, but they’re usually lying. I can smell it all over you, though.”

“Is being a virgin important?”

“There is great pleasure in claiming someone who has never been had. I do give extra spoils for virgins, though that’s more to increase the likelihood that women are brought to me untouched.”

“But all the spoils are…?”

“I don’t discriminate when it comes to scum, Robin.”

She keeps chewing on her lip; I put my thumb on her chin and tug it down so she stops. “You’ll worry that lip right off,” I observe quietly.

She takes a deep breath, clearly trying to calm herself. “So what happens now?”

“Now you have a choice. I can have someone take you home; I promise that you’ll get there safely.”

She doesn’t say yes immediately, which means she’s intrigued. “Or…?” she prompts me, blushing fiercely.

“Or you fulfill your role as tribute and stay with me.” I run my hand delicately up and down her arm. “You’ll be cared for. You won’t want for anything.”

“And I would have to… give myself to you?” She balls the fabric of her dress up in her fists; I pry her fingers loose so I can lift them to my mouth and kiss them.

“Well, you don’t have to. I’d like you to, though. But only when you’re ready, Robin.”

“But what about…?” She looks between my legs and her cheeks glow brighter.

“I’ve managed before now, Robin. I’ll be all right.”

She lays down and turns onto her side, resting her head gently against my shoulder. I brush my nose over hers indulgently. “Can I ask more questions, or…?”

“Ask me anything you’d like.”

“If I stay, do I have to stay forever?”

“You can leave whenever you want.”

“Can I get pregnant?”

“You will if I finish inside you. Satyrs are extremely fertile. But I promise our babies are adorable.”

I grin and wink as she giggles. “Will protection work?”

I shake my head. “Too powerful.”

She giggles again. I’m glad that she seems more at ease.

“Are there… other tributes?” she inquires timidly.

I rest my cheek against hers and put my lips to her ear. “Getting possessive already, Robin?”

She turns her head, hiding her eyes from me. “I was just wondering,” she admits shyly.

“You would be the first to stay,” I inform her.

Her eyes jump back to mine. “You’re all alone?” She places her palm over my heart; I can feel her fingers trembling. “You don’t have a lover, or a wife, or children?”

I shake my head sadly. “I’m grateful that you’re touched by my loneliness, Robin.” I curl my arms around her as I speak, being careful to angle my body just right so that I don’t frighten her. “You’d be the first tribute to say yes in a long time,” I reveal. “Women used to be honored to be tributes, but that’s just not the way it is now.” I hesitate, not wanting to ruin the mood, but I need her to have the whole truth.

“Most of my brothers just take what they want from tributes and then toss them aside. I like to keep mine. Every one I’ve ever had has left eventually, and none have ever wanted children with me. I can hardly blame them; they needed to lead their own lives. But just once, I wish someone would stay.”

She touches my cheek sympathetically, curling her other hand around my neck. “How old are you, Negan?”

“I was born at the height of my people’s power,” I respond vaguely. To be honest, I’m not really sure how old I am, and I’m not in the mood to do the math. “By the time I was of age, things had changed.”

“Do you live forever?”

I nod. “You could too, if you decided to stay permanently.”

“How?”

“By becoming a nymph. Nymphs are the natural mates of satyrs; our race is only male. You’d be a spirit of nature, and you’d always be by my side.”

“How does that happen?”

“You have to really want to stay,” I tell her. “Deep, deep in your heart. If you do, you’ll start to change.”

“A nymph. What kind of nymph would I be, do you think? There are different ones, aren’t there?”

“There are.” I study her carefully. “You’d be a forest nymph, Robin,” I decide, running my hands through her hair and looking deep into her eyes. “Dark hair and eyes, pale skin and pink cheeks. The hidden beauty in the darkness. Your name fits too.”

She turns pinker at my words, then leans up and gently presses her lips to mine. I make a sound of longing in the back of my throat.

Every time she touches me, I crave more.

“I want to stay, Negan,” she breathes. “Just tell me what to do.”

**Robin**

My heart is beating fast in my chest, but I’m telling the truth.

I don’t know why, but I want to stay.

Maybe it’s because he seems so lonely. I understand what being lonely is like.

I don’t have anyone. So staying here with Negan and making a family of our own sounds very appealing.

I’d be a liar if I didn’t also admit that living forever is enticing.

And something like this is never going to happen to me again, so I may as well see how it plays out. Negan seems good, and I think he deserves a chance.

I sigh as he runs his hands up and down my sides, tracing the curves of my body. “You feel beautiful, Robin,” he whispers. “I want to see you.” He slides carefully to the opposite side of the bed, stretching out on his side, his cheek cupped in his hand.

He nods at my dress, his eyes hungry. “Take it off, please.”

I get on my knees so I can pull my dress over my head. My skin starts to flush as Negan gazes at me hungrily, his fingers barely brushing his erection as he peers at my body.

When I start to push my panties down, he sucks his teeth in protest. “Leave those on for now,” he requests. “Show off for me.”

It’s flattering, but also strange. I feel artless, as though I have nothing to offer.

But his eyes sear into me and give me the courage to try.

I turn my back to Negan, looking at him shyly over my shoulder, holding still and letting him take me in before I spin. I graze my thigh with my fingers as I play with my hair and smile anxiously. Negan grins at me and I giggle, gliding my fingers teasingly along the waistband of my panties.

“You’re a very sweet woman, aren’t you, Robin?” Negan tugs on his cock as he stares at me and I feel myself turn pinker.

“I’m sweet, yes,” I agree softly. “But I can be other things too.”

“Can you?” He slips off of the bed and walks to the end of it, looking at me slyly. “Keep showing me.”

I turn one more time, wiggling my hips, reaching back and grabbing my bottom, making it bounce a little. I may be nervous, but I’ve thought about this moment a lot.

The only things I’m worried about are satisfying someone who never runs out of stamina and being able to fit him inside me.

But I try to banish those thoughts to the back of my mind for now.

I lay down on the bed, arching my body, rocking back and forth, kicking my feet playfully. Then I roll onto my back, dragging my fingers over my stomach, feeling my breasts quiver.

I roll over again, putting my hand in my hair. I hope I’m being sexy enough; it’s hard to tell when you can’t see yourself. Negan chuckles and steps closer to the end of the bed. “So innocent,” he rumbles. “You’re guileless, Robin, but you’re trying so hard. I like it.”

“Show me how much you like it?” I rise to my knees again as Negan crawls onto the bed on his, clasping my sides. I put my arms around his shoulders, trying not to be distracted by his enormous pulsing length.

That proves impossible when Negan pulls me to him, sliding his large, warm hands down to my backside and squeezing it as he kisses me.

His kiss is surprisingly gentle. I lay my palm over his heart just like I did before, kissing him back tentatively.

When he opens his mouth, I can’t help but follow his lead. His soft tongue caresses and flicks mine sensually, and I feel myself start to melt.

I cup his neck in my hands before dragging them down his chest, my fingers tangling in all of his dark body hair. When I trace the muscled lines of his belly, he reaches down and grabs one of my cheeks in his hand.

“Touch me, Robin,” he begs. “Please!”

I’m scared, but I’m also curious.

So I rest my fingers on his achingly hard cock, groaning as I feel it twitch.

Negan groans too. “Don’t stop.” He splays his fingers over my neck and deepens our kiss. I keep stroking, my movements slow and searching. It’s more than enough to get a reaction from him.

“Oh, Robin,” he breathes. I massage him gently as he kisses his way down my neck and then unexpectedly takes one of my nipples into his mouth.

I whimper as his hands wander all over me until he slides one between my legs, rubbing me lightly through the flimsy fabric of my panties.

He rubs harder when he starts to suck my other nipple. He’s rougher this time, and I press closer to him, wriggling. He kisses his way back up my chest to claim my lips, pulling my hand back to his crotch, leaning into my touch as I shiver.

“Don’t be afraid, please,” he soothes me. “I know it’s intimidating, but I swear I won’t hurt you.”

He kisses me once more, his tongue finding my mouth right away this time. I kiss him back excitedly, my desire rising. He rubs me and our hips rock together as we stimulate each other.

“You said you could be more than sweet,” Negan reminds me. “Show me how.”

His cock is red and throbbing with need.

I lick my lips. There’s something I’ve always wanted to do, and now I can do it to him.

I start to kiss my way down his torso. When I reach his cock, I grip it in my hand, licking it. He tastes like sweat and skin and the forest.

I like it, so I glance up into his eyes and then take him into my mouth.

**Negan**

I look down at Robin, gasping as she swallows me. I didn’t think she would be so enthusiastic, especially because of my size.

My endowments can be intimidating, even for experienced women.

She bobs her head up and down, her fingers delicately tracing the veins on my cock as she sucks me.

She pulls free and starts to lick me; I grunt. “Do you like the way I taste, Robin?”

“Mmhmm.” She starts to bob her head once more, going further down each time, testing herself. She sucks harder, making little noises of pleasure around my cock; I have to fight not to take her head in my hands and thrust into her pretty little mouth.

She pulls her lips off of me with a loud pop, licking up and down my shaft again, glancing up at me curiously. “When you finish,” she wonders, “do you just stay hard?”

I chuckle and run a hand through her hair. “Yes, Robin.”

“But you still…?”

“Come? Yes, I do.”

“Okay.” She lingers on my swollen head this time as she sucks, caressing my balls with her delicate hands.

Experience is nice, but her innocence is completely alluring. She’s unsure, but she wants so desperately to please, and so far, she’s very adventurous.

I run my hand down her back, reveling in how smooth her skin is. She pulls her head away, flicking her tongue all over my cock before starting to suck it more. I can tell that she’s starting to feel comfortable and enjoy herself.

I start to run my other hand over her back too, massaging her curves firmly as she eats my cock, biting my lip and getting lost in the sounds she’s making.

I could let her keep going. I’m tempted to as she quickens her pace and sucks even harder. But I don’t want to push her too far just yet.

I think having some pleasure of her own would help her relax.

I squeeze her ass, watching it jiggle when I let go of it. She’s a thick, bouncy little thing, and I like it.

Then I cup her cheek in my hand and draw her back up to kiss her. She’s a delectable kisser. Her mouth is pink and soft and her lips are full, and she gasps so prettily when we’re pressed together.

I move my other hand to her neck, tipping her chin up with my thumb, flicking my tongue against hers rapidly and repeatedly. When I break away, she lowers her head back to my crotch; I chuckle, but I don’t stop her.

I want her to be happy. I want her to have everything she needs.

As she works my head and balls, I slide my hand underneath her, playing with her nipple, making her squirm. She whimpers, letting me pop free from her mouth briefly before swallowing me whole, sucking noisily.

It takes all of my willpower to hang on, but I do.

The sound she makes every time she lets me slip from her mouth is gorgeous, and each time she takes me back in, she’s more and more passionate. I fondle her back and then her head, ruffling her wavy chin-length hair.

She responds to my touch by going faster and deeper, sucking loudly, working my head, licking my shaft, running her lips up and down it, feeling every vein, tasting my skin.

Then she pushes her mouth down even further. I feel myself hit the back of her throat and gasp, rocking my hips involuntarily. “Robin, if you don’t stop, I’ll…”

I don’t want her to stop, but I don’t want to scare her either.

She responds by doing it again. As she swallows around my cock and strokes my balls, I feel myself spasm. I tangle my fingers in her hair and try to push her back, but she pushes forward instead.

Then I can’t hang on anymore and I’m spilling inside her mouth. I can tell that she’s a little surprised, but she’s not fazed for long.

She opens her eyes and gazes up at me as she keeps swallowing. I run my hands through her hair as I shudder, my chest heaving as I spurt down her throat one last time.

She moans softly as she pulls free, gasping, her lips swollen. I smile down at her, reaching to pull her up to me, devouring her mouth with mine, tangling our tongues together so I can taste myself on hers.

She smiles back and giggles against my lips, reaching down and tugging on my slick cock.

I finally find my voice. “Oh, now you’re into me, huh, Robin?” I tease breathlessly. “Turn around and get on your hands and knees.”

She blushes and obeys, looking back at me bashfully as I start to tug her panties down.

I pull them to her knees and then push my face between her legs, kissing and licking her damp entrance eagerly.

Robin squeals; I grab her ass, holding her still and sucking at her noisily, pleased when she squirms.

She squirms even more when I lick my way up to her puckered asshole, sealing my lips around it and skimming my tongue over it, seeing what she likes. She whimpers loudly when I kiss it, which is a good sign.

But she cries out even louder, her fingers digging into the moss of the bed, when I swirl my tongue across her mound.

I pant loudly enough for her to hear as I switch between her pussy and her ass, rubbing my fingers through her slickness, kissing and sucking and licking, listening to her gasp.

Her crevices flutter and I know what she needs. I kiss the fleshy spot where her bottom meets her thigh and she whines in protest at the loss of my mouth.

“Tell me if this is okay, Robin,” I rasp, gently working one finger into her tight entrance.

“Oh, Negan, yes!” She squeals loudly as I thrust my finger in and out of her slowly, feeling her muscles contract as her body begs to be filled.

“Do you want me, Robin? I need you to say it, or I won’t take you.”

“Yes, Negan, yes, I want you! Oh, please!”

“Then turn over.”

**Robin**

I obey quickly, watching as Negan tugs my panties the rest of the way down my legs and tosses them aside. I hadn’t expected to be this excited or want him this much, but I’m glad that I do.

I liked tasting and swallowing him. I’ll do it again if he lets me.

He gazes at me darkly, pushing my thighs apart, pinning one to the bed with his large hand and hiking the other up over his shoulder before he lowers his mouth and starts tasting me again.

This time, his mouth finds a little spot between my legs that drives me wild. I gasp wantonly as his tongue coils around it, wriggling when he kisses and sucks it. “Negan!” I pant, digging my hands back into the bed.

My belly tightens as he licks me one more time and then sits up. He rubs his cock over my wet folds and I sit up on my elbows, watching him apprehensively, biting my lip.

“Are you all right, Robin?” he wonders, holding himself still. I lift my hips, rubbing myself experimentally against his massive length.

“I just don’t know if it’s going to fit,” I confess. Negan smiles.

“You let me worry about that, Robin.” He places his tip at my entrance, but doesn’t push in yet. “Do you still want me?”

“More than anything,” I murmur truthfully.

“If you decide you want me to stop, all you have to do is say no.”

“I understand.”

He enters me slowly. I reach down, gripping my thighs, feeling myself stretch around him. My leg is still resting over his shoulder; I press one of my palms into the bed to steady myself so I can keep watching.

Negan spreads his hand out over my belly, holding me still. He waits for me to adjust, and then he pushes forward more. He does this several times before he stops completely.

It feels different than I thought it would. Better. So I’m not surprised when I find myself looking at him desperately and asking, “Why are you stopping?”

His shoulders are tight with the effort of staying still as he responds. “You’ve never done this before, Robin,” he observes. “And I’m not small. I’m not even average. It might be too much for you, like you said. We should take it slow.”

“I want all of you, Negan,” I whimper. “Please.”

He pushes forward slowly. I feel pressure; it’s a little strange, but it doesn’t hurt like I thought it would. I cry out softly and Negan quickly leans over me, pressing my leg down and pulling out of me a little as he kisses my lips comfortingly. I hang onto his shoulders and let out a shaky breath. “I’m all right,” I assure him.

“Really?”

I nod. “Please keep going,” I request.

He slips slowly into me again, pushing further this time. I whimper and arch my back as Negan pants, “That’s all the way in, Robin. Are you still okay?”

“Yes.”

Once I’ve said that, he starts to move steadily. He keeps his eyes locked on mine, paying careful attention to my reactions.

When he sees that I’m enjoying it, he bends over further, pushing my leg down more, going deeper, kissing me repeatedly.

I grab his shoulders and his arms, rocking with him, unable to stop touching him. “Do I feel good?” I wonder urgently, hoping that he’s pleased.

He raises himself up on his arms, moving faster, running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair and nodding. “You feel incredible, Robin. So hot and tight and wet. Oh, you’re divine.”

I laugh softly at his little joke, but the sound quickly turns into a moan. I run my hands down Negan’s chest and belly, shuddering as he leans over to swallow my moans and starts to move faster. One of his hands curves shakily over my breast before wandering between my legs.

He rubs vigorously and I tighten around him. I feel like I’m on the edge of something amazing, and I never want it to stop.

Negan seems to sense how close I am. He abruptly pulls out of me, kissing his way down my body, stopping to briefly suck on a nipple before his lips settle between my legs. “Negan!” I groan and he smirks.

He sits back up and pushes inside of me, his hand rubbing that spot at the apex of my thighs again. Then he stretches out on top of me, his hands roaming, squeezing my breasts as he seals his mouth over mine, his thrusts fast and erratic now.

Negan bites my lower lip, pinching my nipples, his belly brushing against that magical spot as he writhes. “Come for me, Robin,” he pants.

I slide my hands down to his bottom and squeeze it excitedly. “Only if you come inside me,” I gasp.

He shoves all the way in one more time and then I’m overcome by sensation.

**Negan**

I hold Robin as she starts to come around me, one hand buried in her hair, the other pressed into the small of her back. I keep thrusting even as I spill inside her. Her leg is taut against my chest, hanging over my shoulder, the other wrapped firmly around my thigh, her hands squeezing my ass desperately as I empty myself again.

I hope there are going to be many more times, both tonight and after. But I don’t want to hurt her or push her too far too fast.

I sit up, watching as the last quiver of Robin’s orgasm moves through her, intending to cradle her in my arms and let her rest.

Then she surprises me by reaching out and grabbing my shoulders. She pulls me down for a kiss and whispers, “I want more, Negan.”

I chuckle. “Are you sure, Robin? I don’t want to rush you.”

“More. Now,” she insists. I chuckle again, kissing her briefly.

“Then turn around,” I encourage her.

She does, sneaking her hand behind her so she can rub my cock. I run my hands over her full breasts, kissing her shoulders as I tease her hard little nipples.

Robin squeezes and strokes me harder. “I want this, Negan,” she purrs.

I put my hands on her sides and bend her over gently. “So impatient,” I growl in her ear, kissing her neck and reaching between us, lining my cock up with her entrance. “Right here?”

“Yes, Negan. Please.” I smile at her eagerness as I sink all the way inside her and then hold myself still.

“Go ahead, Robin. Use me to make you feel good.”

She spreads her legs wide, bracing her arms and starting to rock back onto my cock. She takes it as deep as she can each time as my hands move over her sides and back, entranced by the sight of her round, plump ass bouncing against my hips.

“Fucking fuck, that feels good, Robin,” I pant, throbbing inside her, listening to my dick slide noisily in and out of her.

I start to thrust in time with her when she begins moaning loudly, leaning over her so we can kiss, putting my hand on her breast. It jiggles alluringly in my hand, and I squeeze it as I kiss her shoulders before straightening back up and letting her move faster and harder.

This time, she comes without warning, holding herself down on me and crying out as she shudders. “Good girl, Robin,” I praise her, pushing her off of me and bending down to lick her as she finishes spasming. “Can I keep going?”

She nods desperately, so I pull her back onto my cock. This time, I hold her hips and move her at the pace I like. She writhes and squeals as we listen to the sound of our bodies slapping together.

I slow down, leaning over and kissing her shoulders again, sliding my hand between her legs and finding her clit, rubbing it in gentle, careful circles. When I straighten, I move even faster, driving into her mercilessly.

I keep expecting her to tell me to stop, that it’s too much, that she can’t take it.

But instead, she responds beautifully. It’s like she was made just for me. Built to love me. To receive my body. To want me. To need me.

I find her clit once more and whisper in her ear. “Come for me, Robin. Oh, I know you want to.” I press my fingers down just right and then she’s screaming out my name, clenching tightly around me.

I brush her hair away from her sweaty neck and kiss her skin before grabbing her hips and starting to move.

We keep dancing that way. Fast, then slow, Hard, then soft. Kissing, stroking, squeezing. I hold back, enjoying the anticipation.

When she comes again, I push her onto the bed on her belly, guiding one of her legs up to expose her glistening pink folds, then straddle her other leg, still buried deep in her pussy.

She hangs onto my arm as I drive her down, the friction making her orgasm quickly. I don’t stop, thrusting into her faster. She’s crying out incoherently now, and she just keeps coming around me, squeezing tighter and tighter around my cock each time.

I play with her breast idly as I ram inside her and spurt my seed all over her walls.

She slumps onto the bed, gasping, her legs still spread. I keep thrusting, my hand squeezing the back of her neck. I press my chest against her back, laying my arms over hers, slowly moving in and out of her.

“Harder, Negan, please!” she begs.

I sit back up, squeezing her ass and her thigh in my hands, sliding in and out of her as fast as I can.

When we both come again, I realize that she’s changing.

Her hair is getting longer and more lustrous, streaked through with every color of brown imaginable. Her skin is glowing a pale rose color in the moonlight, and ivy vines are sprouting from her feet, twining up her legs and arms.

She really wants to stay.

I’m too shocked to make another move, so it’s her who pushes me down onto my back.

When I look at her face, I realize that while her eyes are still hazel, there’s a ring of green around her irises.

**Robin**

Negan is staring at me like it’s the first time he’s ever seen me. “Is something wrong?” I ask as I start to lick his cock clean of both of our fluids.

He can’t answer, so I keep sucking, bobbing my head, swallowing him eagerly.

Finally, he reaches down and runs a hand through my hair. “Look at yourself, Robin.”

I sit up on my knees between his legs and study myself briefly.

“Oh.” It’s all I can think to say.

Negan smiles and beckons me forward. “Come here, Robin.”

I giggle, straddling him and sliding down onto his cock. He reaches for my hips and squeezes them. “You’re getting good at that,” he observes.

I nod, putting one hand on the bed over his shoulder and the other on his chest as I start to ride him.

He holds my gaze, kissing me whenever he gets the chance, bending his head to suck on one of my nipples teasingly. I ride him harder and faster, surprising him again when I unexpectedly spasm around his cock.

“Oh, Negan, Negan, yes!” I put my arms around his neck and snuggle into him, kissing him feverishly, rolling my hips slowly. As he pants, I slide off of his cock and kneel beside his shaking body, cleaning him off with my mouth.

I love the way he tastes. I love the way I taste on him even more.

“Get on top of me, Robin,” he growls. “Put your back against my chest.”

I do as he asks, gently inserting him inside me before I lean back. He starts to rock up, in and out of me, squeezing my breast, kissing it as it bounces, massaging between my legs.

I curve my hand up and around his cheek, turning my head to look at his face.

“How are you feeling, Robin?” he gasps. I wriggle on him, whimpering as he slips deep inside me.

“Good,” I manage to pant. “But…”

“Tender? Tired?”

I nod. “But I want to please you,” I insist, growing tighter around him as his hands roam all over my aching body.

“You do please me, Robin,” he murmurs. “You please me immensely. It’s like we were made for each other. I’ve never had a woman like you. But you need to rest. It’s all right.” He presses his lips lightly against mine. “Give me one more, Robin, and then we’ll rest. Come for me one more time.”

He pushes himself up into me hard, squeezing my breast, pressing his fingers down against that magical little spot and pushing me over the edge just like he wanted.

He spills inside of me at the same time, groaning loudly. I shudder violently as pink flowers blossom from the vines at my ankles and wrists and sprout throughout my hair. I fall back onto Negan, quivering uncontrollably as he buries his face in my neck and breathes in eagerly.

“Oh, Robin,” he whispers. “You really are magnificent.”

**Negan**

The woman twists, struggling as the men carry her into the clearing. They’re drunk and clumsy, but there are too many of them. She can’t get free.

They drop her in front of the gnarled tree I still use as a throne, though it’s changed a bit since Robin arrived two years ago.

She twisted it into an actual throne using her magic; the trunk that spirals upward from my now decadent seat is covered in foliage that changes with the seasons.

Robin has only grown more beautiful. Her hair falls to her waist now; it and her body are always intricately decorated with vines and flowers.

Her abilities are powerful. When she sings, dew forms to cover the forest. When we make love, life blooms all around us.

She gave birth to twins during our first year together. As I hold court, she’s got our son at her breast while I cradle our sleeping daughter against my chest.

They’ve both got her captivating hazel and green eyes and my pointed ears. I did promise that satyr children were adorable, and I keep my promises.

My free hand is curved around Robin’s belly, which is already swollen again. We’re going to have a big family.

The truth is that I don’t even need tributes anymore. Robin’s enough.

But she likes the idea of ridding the world of its filth, so I continue to accept offerings. The men get their poisoned wine as a reward, and we let the tributes go.

Then we spend our nights and days together.

I turn my attention back to this latest tribute, smiling at the men who brought her brilliantly.

“Well, well, fucking well,” I drawl. “What the fuck do we fucking have here?”


	32. Trick Shot (Comic Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan teaches you how to play pool. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features a female reader. This chapter features comic Negan and is based on Issue #112 of _The Walking Dead_ comics. Some of the material in this chapter has been taken directly from the comics.

“Could you be a dear and tell me what house this sorry fuck lived in? I heard a nasty rumor that he has a pool table.”

You bite your lip, your face flushed. He’s tall and handsome and powerful and he’s looking at you, but you can’t seem to speak. He smirks as he moves closer to you; his eyes are warm. You ball the fabric of your skirt up in your fists, breathing hard as his rough fingers grasp your chin and lift your face to his.

“Did I fucking scare you, sweetheart?” he asks. You shake your head. “Good,” he purrs. “I’m Negan.”

“I know who you are,” you answer breathlessly. He smiles broadly.

“Well, now I fucking know that there’s at least one smart fucking person here,” he muses, tilting his head. “You’re fucking gorgeous, doll,” he continues. “Has anyone ever fucking told you that?”

You lick your lips and the corner of Negan’s mouth lifts seductively. “No,” you reply quietly; he raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“What kind of fucking idiots are you fucking hanging out with, darlin’?” he scoffs. “Then again, you are here, so I guess that fucking answers that fucking question.” He pauses. “Do you fucking play pool, honey?”

“I’ve never played,” you admit. The words catch in your throat as he moves his hand to carefully smooth a loose strand of hair over your ear.

“Would you like to fucking learn?”

****

Negan grips you by the waist and lifts you so you’re sitting on the edge of the pool table. Your skirt rides up; you resist the urge to smooth it back down when you see him staring hungrily at your thighs. He leans over, bracing his arms on either side of you. The tip of his nose touches yours and you feel your arms prickle with goosebumps. When he speaks, his voice is deep and sensual.

“Why don’t you fucking help me get some of these fucking clothes off, sweetheart? It will be fucking easier to fucking play without them.” You raise your shaking hands to his neck and start to carefully untwist the soft red fabric there. “Calm down, darlin’,” he soothes you gently. “If you’d like to go, you can. I’m not going to force you to do anything.”

You smile shyly up at him; you’re shaking because you’re excited, not because you’re nervous. “I want to stay,” you whisper sincerely, tugging on his untied scarf to draw him closer to you so you can tenderly kiss his cheek. His skin is hot. He smiles down at you as he straightens back up so you can undo the belt on his jacket. You tug gently on the buckle until you can unzip and part the leather folds, pushing them away from his body and slowly running your hands over his chest, feeling the definition of the taut muscles under the thin skin of his white t-shirt. His breathing gets heavier as you delicately pull the glove off of his right hand one finger at a time, kissing each fingertip as it’s exposed.

“So fucking sweet and brave,” Negan hums, shrugging his shoulders to slip the jacket off and catching it in one hand before it hits the floor. “Where have they been fucking hiding you, honey?” He steps away to drape his discarded garments over a nearby chair, studying you as he toes his boots off and removes both of his belts, waiting for you to answer.

“They found me a week ago,” you explain. “I lost my group recently. I was alone.” Negan frowns, grabbing a pool cue from the rack on the wall and chalking it. When he purses his lips to blow gently on the end of the cue, your feel your cheeks flush again. He grins at you devilishly as he walks back over to the table, hooking one firm, strong arm around you and lifting you onto the floor. He places his hand on your hip, turning you around so that his chest is pressed against your back.

“Hold the cue like this,” he instructs, his fingers curling over yours as you grip the thin wooden stick in your hand. He leans forward to remove the rack from the balls, and you suck in your breath sharply as his very hard erection presses against your backside. “You fucking like that, princess?” he teases, his chin on your shoulder. You nod in response, arching against him, wanting to feel more. He sets the rack on the side of the table, bringing his hand back to caress your bare thigh. His touch is sturdy and sure. “Go ahead and hit the ball,” Negan urges.

You attempt to steady yourself, which is difficult to do when all you want to concentrate on is his hand carefully holding your thigh and his throbbing manhood pulsing against your bottom. He pulls your hand back and then you snap the cue forward. As you hear the crack of the two balls meeting, Negan moves the hand between your legs up and cups your warm, wet center. You jump and moan as he grips you tightly, his long fingers rubbing against your clit through the damp cloth of your underwear.

“You know, darlin’,” he rumbles, putting his mouth up against your ear, “you don’t have to fucking stay here. You could always come back with me.” He sets the pool cue down on the table and turns you, pushing your skirt up as you put your arms around his neck and pull him down to your mouth. He twists your panties in his hands as he presses his lips against yours, and as you open for him, allowing his tongue to explore you, he jerks the thin, delicate material sharply, ripping it off and letting it fall to the floor.

You groan into his mouth and he grips your thighs in his hands, pulling them apart as you slide your own hands down his muscled torso to the waistband of his pants. You pop the button open, unzipping him and pushing the fabric down until it’s bunched around his knees. You yank his boxer briefs down too, making his heavy cock spring out into your hands. It’s his turn to groan as you stroke him slowly, savoring the feel of him between your fingers. He’s long and thick and so hard for you, and it’s completely intoxicating.

Negan swaps places with you so that he’s leaning against the pool table, his hands coming up to frame your face and pull you into another deep kiss. You press into him heavily, your hand still wrapped around his throbbing length. When he breaks the kiss, he’s breathing hard, his voice low and gravelly as he speaks. “You wanna fucking suck on my big fucking dick, sweetheart?” You nod eagerly and he slides one hand into your hair, gripping it tightly, pressing down on your shoulder with the other. You pull his pants down the rest of the way as you sink onto your knees, tugging them off and running your hands up his corded legs.

Negan gazes down at you with lidded eyes as you slide one hand up underneath his flimsy shirt, rubbing your palm over his tight stomach and wrapping the other around the base of his cock. You meet his gaze, smiling up at him as you playfully flick your tongue over his swollen head. He chuckles, his hand tugging on your hair a little harder. “Oh, so you’re a fucking tease, are you?” he scolds. You flick your tongue over him again and then suck just his tip into your mouth. He makes a noise low in his throat and twitches his hips, his head dropping back a little.

“Don’t fucking tease me, honey,” he growls. You can tell that it’s not a request; it’s an order. Your hands tighten on him as you slide your mouth down his thick shaft, swallowing him whole. His hips come up and away from the table so he can push himself further into your mouth, his other hand creeping down to tangle in your hair so he can hold your head firmly in place. You moan around him as he starts to thrust into your mouth, licking and sucking as fluid begins to leak from him. He tastes like skin and sweat, like a real man, and you revel in it.

Your hands tremble, and you resist the urge to touch yourself as you continue to suck on him, moaning once more as he hits the back of your throat. Negan bites his lower lip and hisses as your mouth touches the fingers you still have wrapped around the base of his dick. “Fuck, darlin’, you are a fucking fantastic cocksucker. I definitely want to fucking take you home with me.” He lets go of your head, letting you bob up and down on his hard length at your own pace for a minute before gently gripping your shoulders and pushing you away. Your mouth slips off of his cock with a loud pop and you look up at him, your swollen lips forming a pout. 

He chuckles, pulling you back to your feet so he can kiss you roughly. “Mmm, sweetheart. I taste fucking good on you.” He bites your lower lip as you push his shirt up, your hands running through the hair on his chest and under his arms. He pulls the shirt off the rest of the way, tossing it aside and moving behind you, his lips caressing your jaw, your neck, and your shoulders. He pulls your dress over your head and your breasts fall free, your nipples aching as his hands briefly brush them through the wispy material.

Negan lifts you onto the pool table on your knees, making sure your legs are splayed apart so he has complete access to you. “Fuck, honey, you are so fucking beautiful,” he rasps, pressing his chest against your back again. He wraps one arm around your shoulders, grabbing himself in his other hand. You gasp loudly as he traces your entrance with the head of his cock. “Do you want me to fuck you, darlin’?” he murmurs in your ear, his teeth biting down on the lobe gently. You groan in response, quivering in his arms.

“Yes, Negan, please!” you beg, and then you feel yourself stretch around him as he pushes all the way inside of you, the hand he used to guide himself in slipping around to your front so he can gently circle your clit with his fingers. Your hips buck and he holds you down, pulling out about halfway and then thrusting back in, slowly at first, and then faster. You cover his hands with yours, gripping him hard, your moans getting louder and more urgent as he increases his pace.

He looks over your shoulder, watching your chest bounce as he moves faster and faster. He slips his arm down until it’s under your breasts, lifting them up, his hand squeezing one, his thumb flicking over your hard nipple. His fingers press harder between your legs and he pushes you down, spreading you wider. Your muscles ache as your legs stretch as far as they can go, but you wouldn’t ask him to stop for anything. He moves his fingers in quick, tight circles as he thrusts into you, his other hand wandering over your breasts, plucking at each of your nipples, gently at first, then harder. You’re moaning so loudly now that you know anyone walking past the house will be able to hear you, but you just don’t care.

Negan slides his hand up from your breasts to your throat, gripping it just tight enough to be pleasurable. He places his mouth right against your ear and hisses, “Now you’re going to fucking come all over my fucking big, hard dick, sweetheart. Let yourself fucking go.” He thrusts up into you as hard as he can, twisting your clit between his fingers and tightening the hand around your throat. You let out a keening wail as you start to orgasm. He keeps moving and your head falls back against his shoulder, your body shaking violently as he makes sure you don’t stop coming. “Fuck yeah, babygirl, just like that.” He speaks into your ear, running his lips up and down your jaw.

“Fuck, Negan!” you finally gasp as your legs give out. He laughs huskily, pulling out of you and quickly lifting you by the waist, turning you so that your tender breasts are pressed against his chest. Smiling wickedly, he sets you down on the pool table again, placing one large, firm hand on your stomach and pressing you back until your skin brushes against the soft green felt. Your ass is mostly hanging off the edge of the table, making it hard for you to stay in your current position, but you understand why when Negan pushes your legs together and wraps one hand around your ankles so he can spank you hard with the palm of his other hand.

You yelp and he snarls; it’s a deliciously dangerous throaty sound. You spasm as he smacks you one more time, then pushes himself inside you again. Your thighs are soaking wet when he pulls them apart roughly, slipping both of your feet over his shoulders so he can continue pounding into you mercilessly. You pant and whine as he fucks you, your hands flailing behind your head, sending the pool balls careening to the other end of the table. Every single stroke is slow and hard, his cock pulling almost all the way out of you each time before he thrusts back in.

As you writhe beneath him, you realize that you’re already close again. He’s not even touching your clit; you’re coming just from having him inside of you. “Oh, oh, oh, oh, Negan, yes, oh, oh!” you cry out, your body arching up off of the pool table as you clench around him a second time, your hands twisting into your hair as his slide under the small of your back to lift you up so he can give you a hot, messy kiss. He’s tense, still hard as iron inside you, and as you go limp beneath him, he pulls out, grinding his teeth together in frustration.

“Finish me the fuck off with your fucking pretty mouth, honey,” he manages to get out, and before he’s even done talking, you’re sliding onto your knees in front of him. He leans over, bracing his hands against the edge of the pool table as you move yours down to grip his ass. His cock is dripping wet from being inside you, but you don’t hesitate, swallowing him eagerly, humming around him to send sensual vibrations up and down his shaft. “Fuck, yes!” Negan groans, his hips working furiously, pushing himself in and out of your mouth. “Fuck, doll, I’m close,” he pants. “Do you want me to pull out?” You shake your head and hold his hips tightly against your face, sucking on him hard, and then he’s finally roaring out his own orgasm, filling your throat with his hot come. You struggle to swallow everything he gives you, but you manage, pulling away from him once he’s done and breathing heavily.

You sag against him, resting your head on his thigh. Negan slides a hand into your hair, massaging your scalp gently. As his breathing slows, he sinks down to the floor, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and pulling you with him until you’re both stretched out on the carpet. You lay your head on his arm, gazing up at him, tracing lazy circles across his chest with your fingers. He looks down at you and smiles, one arm tight around you. He brings his other hand up to brush your hair out of your face. “It’s been a long fucking time since anyone fucked me that fucking good, sweetheart,” he chuckles. “Are you fucking okay down there?”

You sigh contentedly, letting your fingers drift up to run over his lips. “I’m perfect,” you answer. “I’ve never been fucked like that before,” you confess, grinning up at him. He grins back.

“Always fucking happy to deliver a fucking first, darlin’,” Negan smirks. “Now, have you thought about coming with me?”

You lean up, running a hand over his smooth cheek, bending down so your mouths almost touch. “Will we get to do this again?”

His hands move and he gently cups your face. “Honey, we can fucking do that and more whenever you fucking want.”

You smile. “Yes, Negan. I want to come with you.” You kiss him softly and he kisses you back.

You’re surprised at his gentleness. This world is rough and violent, but this fierce man being gentle with you gives you hope.

He smiles wickedly, sitting up and flipping you beneath him. “Well, doll,” he declares mischievously, “I think that fucking decision deserves another fucking round.”

****

Later, you’re sitting on the porch, perched in Negan’s lap. He’s whispering all the dirty things he wants to do with you in your ear, and you find yourself blushing and laughing playfully at every word.

You don’t have any illusions about what’s happening here; you know he’s not madly in love with you. But you haven’t been happy in a long time, and you’re willing to take it wherever it comes from.

Suddenly, a voice rings out from the sidewalk. “I thought we had an agreement?!” Rick screams angrily. You tense and Negan lifts you off of his lap, standing and sliding in front of you protectively.

“Stay back there, princess.” You nod, putting your hands on his sides and peeking out from behind him.

“Oh, Rick,” Negan drawls, and his voice takes on that charismatic, authoritative tone that attracted you earlier. “So fucking good to see you, my friend. I’d shake your hand, but I’ve been…” He laughs, looking back at you. “…playing pool for the last three hours, and my shoulder is absolutely killing me.”


	33. What You Want (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Negan noticing you eyeing him from the lineup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features a female reader.

“I fucking know that fucking look, sweetheart.” Negan smirks as he kneels in front of you and licks his lips. “You fucking like me, don’t you?”

“What will you give me if I do?” you softly reply.

Negan throws his head back and laughs heartily. “Ladies and gentlemen, we fucking have ourselves a fucking negotiator! Oh, sweetheart. That is so fucking cute.”

He stands, pulling you with him and turning you to face your group. He walks around to your back and then his body is flush against yours.

“What are you fucking willing to give me, sweetheart? Because I gotta fucking say, I fucking love this fucking spunk of yours.”

He chuckles darkly as he looks over your shoulder and notices your hardening nipples.

You slowly reach back, curling your fingers around his gloved hand and sliding it under your shirt, over your stomach, and down to your waistband.

“Stop, sweetheart,” Negan murmurs, his lips against your ear. “Now, I would fucking love to give you what you want. But you should know right fucking now that this isn’t going to fucking save one of them.”

“I didn’t think it would,” you admit quietly.

“Do you fucking hear that?” He grins at his army. “She didn’t even fucking think she could save anybody! She’s just so fucking excited watching me swing Lucille like she’s my big fucking dick that she can’t fucking control herself!”

Then his mouth is back against your ear. “I bet watching you get off would make them feel better about their current predicament, sweetheart,” he drawls, pushing his fingers into your jeans and then your underwear, tucking the bat just under your breasts, using it to lift them up so they start to bulge out of your top.

“Now that’s a nice fucking view, sweetheart. Such pretty fucking titties. You’re gonna fucking come hard for me, right?”

“Yes, sir,” you moan wantonly, unable to help yourself.

“Mmm. Sir. I fucking like that, sweetheart.”

Every time he moves his fingers in a slow circle against your clit, he holds the bat tighter against your chest, the barbed wire just out of reach of your skin. Your face flushes as you feel his erection growing, pressing eagerly against your bottom. You rock back against it, wanting more.

Negan’s nose brushes your neck. “I’ll fuck you hard with my fucking huge dick if you fucking come back with me, sweetheart,” he promises, his voice low and clouded with lust.

“Yes, Negan!” You shudder as you come all over his fingers.

“Good fucking girl,” Negan rasps. He pulls his hand free and beckons one man over. “She’s riding back with me. Make sure she’s comfortable until I’m done.”

Negan winks at you, licking your arousal off of his leather-clad fingers. You gulp and take a deep breath.

Then he casually slings his bat back over his shoulder and glances at the lineup. “Now,” he asks cheerfully, “whose fucking skull am I fucking bashing in?”


	34. Unfaithful (Negan x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Negan throwing you out of The Sanctuary because he thinks you cheated on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“She’s fucking what?”

Negan’s voice is soft. You curl up on the exam table, hugging your legs to your chest and putting your face in your knees as you try not to cry.

“She’s pregnant,” Dr. Carson repeats.

“I need to talk to her alone right fucking now.”

Dr. Carson exits the room hastily and you force yourself to look at Negan.

You expected him to be worried.

But you never thought he’d be angry.

He runs his hand over his beard as he turns and stares at you.

“Who’s the fucking father?” he hisses.

Your brow furrows in confusion. “You are, Negan.” Who else would be? You’ve been his wife since you came to The Sanctuary.

“Don’t fucking lie to me,” he growls. “Who fucking knocked you up?”

“I’m not lying, Negan. The baby is yours.”

You’ve always been his most faithful wife. You’re the one who actually loves him. How could he possibly think this baby is someone else’s?

“That baby can’t fucking be mine,” he continues. “I can’t fucking have kids, sweetheart. Why do you think I never fucking cared if I fucking filled your fucking pussy?”

You blink in surprise. You had no idea that he couldn’t have kids.

But… he has to be able to. You’re pregnant with his baby.

“I didn’t cheat,” you stammer as you finally start to cry. “I didn’t, Negan, I swear. Why would I lie? Even if I did cheat, you’d let me choose the iron for him. You have to be able to have kids. Did you have a vasectomy? They can spontaneously reverse themselves.” You’re fumbling for any explanation you can think of.

“You fucking think I’d let someone fucking hack away at my fucking dick, honey? No, I didn’t have a fucking vasectomy. Low fucking sperm count. It’s fucking impossible.”

“No, it’s not! Low sperm count just means it’s harder to get pregnant, but it’s not impossible!” You grasp at what little he’s given you to hang onto.

“None of my other wives have gotten fucking knocked up.”

“They make you use condoms, Negan!” you protest. “Please, you have to believe me!”

He shakes his head and your heart sinks into your stomach as you see that he’s crying. Negan never cries.

Something awful is about to happen.

“Get the fuck out of The Sanctuary by tonight,” he orders you tearfully. “You can’t fucking stay here anymore.”

What? He can’t be serious.

You scramble off of the table and grab his hands, looking up at him imploringly. “Negan, please!” you beg. “Please, no! I don’t have anywhere to go! I’ll die! Our baby will die!”

But he just pushes you away and goes to the door. “I loved you,” he whispers. “How could you fucking do this to me?”

He’s never said he loves you before.

And now he’s walking away.

“Negan!” you scream, sinking to your knees, your body shaking as you sob.

What are you going to do?


End file.
